The Fluff
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: Something's been living under Kagome's couch. And what's this? Sesshomaru is king of the Dust Bunnies? SessKag
1. Of all things fluffy

The lush green of the forest in the early morning hours was fresh and vibrant. Birds chirped to cheer the sun higher into the sky, a variety of woodland animals came to greet the day, and all was serene and peaceful. Or was it?

Silk robes fluttered as the figure soared through the forest. The white silk robes contrasted greatly with the surrounding nature, and the red cherry blossom designs adorned on it were very intricate and detailed.

Silver tresses billowed over the figure's impassive icy-cold face, although if you looked into his eyes it told a whole other story. His golden eyes were illuminated with anger and annoyance.

After a while he stopped in a clearing with a human village nearby. He made a disgusted look before facing towards the forest. The moment his eyes laid upon the greenery he glared hard at it. The cause of his annoyance had not given up the chase.

The trees began to shake violently and the wind began to pick up speed. The silver-haired figured clenched his claws tightly as he let out a warning growl. The winds only began to grow stronger, and it even seemed as if the trees were shaking with amusement.

A new figure made his entrance as he burst through the forest edge making an explosion of green leaf glory. The morning sun-light reflected brightly from the figures honey blonde hair; as he crashed down to earth crunching the fallen leaves under his leather boots.

The blonde-haired figure held a boyish smile as he glanced at his current victim, while the silver-haired figure continued to give a dead-pan look. It became a stare down at that point, and both were doing considerably well.

Soon the sun was getting close to the center of the sky and the blonde-haired figure was growing tired of waiting. The silver-haired figure watched as the blonde-haired one grinned; reaching for his canteen. The blonde-haired figure took a swig of water, before letting his canteen fall to his side again.

Cheeks puffed out and holding a natural pink tinge, the blonde-haired figure approached his competitor. Each step got the blonde-haired closer to his victim, whom raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired one's actions.

If the blonde-haired figure had been able to smirk, he would have at that moment. Now was the time he thought. With that note, the blonde-haired figure squirted the water from his mouth and onto the crescent moon mark in the middle of his competitor's fore-head.

To say the silver-hair figured was startled would be an under-statement. For his eyes began to tint red as the water dripped past the maroon stripes on his face. The blonde-haired figure jumped back in surprise as venomous claws swiped at him.

As the blonde-haired figure's feet touched earth again his eyes held a playful sparkle and he chuckled out loudly. The silver-haired figure frowned as he bared his fangs; he was not so much in a playful mood.

"You truly need to lighten up old friend…" the blonde-haired figure said, as he sat upon a dried-up old well that was sitting in the clearing. He smiled his boyish smile again as he kicked up his heels.

"This Sesshomaru does not appreciate your childish acts Esoom," the western lord barked out as his eyes flashed back to their normal golden hue. Esoom simply tilted his head to the side and sighed. What had happened to his dear old friend?

"You've changed considerably over the years Sesshomaru…" Esoom stated as he crossed his legs and straightened his back a bit. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Esoom, before trying with as much dignity as he could muster; to wipe his face off with the sleeve of his robes.

"And it appears that you Esoom, still totter around like an immature pup," Sesshomaru said coldly as he raised his head up to stare into the sky. Esoom tapped his chin as he hopped off the lip of the well.

Esoom tousled his blonde hair from side to side; as he began to circle around his friend like a hawk. Sesshomaru's face still held a stoic and emotionless expression, while his eyes showed how much amused he was. And he wasn't very amused at all.

"This Sesshomaru has no idea at what the water capacity of your mouth is, but if you're planning on playing your trick again this Sesshomaru can assure you it will not work a second time," he said in a serious tone.

Esoom's pace slowed and a frown marred his features. He stopped in front of Sesshomaru and looked him in the eye. Even as Sesshomaru's claws clenched Esoom did not falter. He was almost positive that his old pal would never intentionally harm him. Or at least he prayed that was case for what he was about to do next.

"You're no fun anymore Sesshomaru…" Esoom stated as he poked Sesshomaru in the chest, "And I think it's because you 'still' don't have a mate,"

Sesshomaru's patience was thinning, and the single thread left was close to its breaking point. Yes, that single thread was as taught as a guitar string. Incidentally enough, guitars wouldn't be existent till a few hundred years later, but that's getting ahead of the story.

"This Sesshomaru's romance life is of no concern to you Esoom," he bit out icily. Esoom merely rolled his eyes and continued stepping over lines he shouldn't cross.

"Oh come now Sesshomaru, we both know we can't be two century's young forever. I mean it's not like you can't attract a beauty your way, you just have to open up your heart a little more," Esoom mocked cheerily. Sesshomaru's eyes began to twitch as his razor sharp claws started to click together.

"I wish for you to hold your tongue Esoom, this is neither time nor place for this personal discussion," Sesshomaru stated in as possibly as calm as he could be now voice.

"Come now Sesshomaru, this little show you're putting on now is obviously years of built up sexual tension…" Esoom continued, not bothering to even notice Sesshomaru's current death glare or his own spoken words.

"I'm warning you Esoom, some boarders should not be crossed," Sesshomaru muttered in a harsh under-tone. Even as these words were stated Esoom went on with his speech, never skipping a beat.

"This leads me to my next point…show some sensitivity man, woman and demoness alike rave mad about that kind of thing. Try to be cute! I mean you got that boa thing going―"

"Esoom, I am beginning to lose my patience with you…"

"I mean, that boa thing looks extremely soft and fluffy… Oh! My god man! That's it! Be more fluffy man! Become the Fluff! My dear "_Fluffy_" you shall be a sex god," Esoom exclaimed excitedly. That's when he noticed a sudden stillness in the surrounding area as a powerful aura sparked beside him.

In literal terms you could hear the distinct sound of twine twanging as it finally reached its breaking point. A virtue was being defied, for as of now there was no such thing as patience anymore with Sesshomaru.

Esoom swallowed and gave a nervous laugh. He made a note to himself mentally never to push someone over the edge. What he didn't realize was that Sesshomaru was far more then pushed over the edge… Oh no, he was headed for the jagged rocks that lay below the cliff.

Sesshomaru made a grab for Esoom's throat, but missed it barely. He began to kick, punch, and itched for the feel of tokijin in his hand. He was beginning to see red again, but was stopped by Esoom's words.

"Note that this is for your own benefit more than it is for me," Esoom said holding up his hands. Sesshomaru growled and stood taller.

"What on earth do you speak of Eso―" before Sesshomaru could finish what he was about to say as white smoke began to surround. Sesshomaru's eyes widened; and for the first time in many years, fear gripped him.

………………………………………………………………………

An hour and half after the incident Jaken walked on into the clearing. He had heard that his master's whereabouts were somewhere in the vacilidty. Jaken gripped his staff tight and stared in utter shock at the sight before him.

There lay Lord Sesshomaru's robes and prized swords. His master couldn't possibly be walking around naked and without weapon. Not that Jaken doubted his master's natural ability, but this was surreal.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, what has befallen you?" Jaken cried out as he knelt down besides his Lord's possessions. Jaken shot up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Jaken!" he heard his Lord's booming call, yet as he peered around the clearing his lord was no-where to be found.

"Yes Milord?" Jaken said, still bewildered as to where his master could possibly be. He waited for his Lord's reply.

"I wish for you to take my robes and swords back to the castle, do not question why you are to do so, and just fulfill my wishes…" Sesshomaru's voice said. Rather than defy his great Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken picked up his master's belongings and headed back towards the western lands.

He turned his head back to glance around the clearing once more. So many millions of questions were swimming in his mind that he hadn't even bothered to have taken notice of the giant fluff ball that had been sitting besides Lord Sesshomaru's possessions.

The fluff ball grunted and then tried to figure out how to get out of this mess…

……………………………………………………………………………..

_**I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it. R&R if you would please, I'd like that very much. This is my first Sess/Kag eva!**_


	2. Yellow Blobs of doom

Fiery coals still glowed as sunlight seeped into the tiny shack. Furry paws gripped onto his adoptive mother's raven locks as he snuggled closer to her sleeping form. A red-clad figure sat hunched in the corner, a sword lay across his bent legs. The sound of clinking was heard from a staff as a purple-robed monk shifted in his sleep; and in the other corner laid another young woman with her two tailed cat plus a fairly large boomerang.

Electric blue eyes blinked open to greet the morning sunshine; she stretched her arms skyward as she let out a yawn. A she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she felt a slight pull on her hair. She smiled as her gaze landed to the kitsune snoozing in her lap.

The electric-blue eyed teenager turned her head towards the corner of the shack. She was met with a single open molten gold eye and watched as the tips of his ears begin to twitch side to side. She mouthed 'good morning' and gently placed the kitsune child down.

The travelers had been fighting hard and deserved the rest greatly. They were two hours from their destination, for the electric-blue eyed teenager was needed elsewhere. The electric-blue eyed teenager had not told her plans to the dog-eared red clad figure yet, but he would know soon enough.

Just as the red-clad figure began to stand there came stillness. Those who had been sleeping jumped up with a start, the red-clad figure tightened his grip on his sword, and the electric-blue eyed teenager's hairs stood on end.

A powerful aura had spiked in the distance, causing the forest around them to hush. The other young woman gripped onto her weapon while her two-tailed cat froze in mid-stance on the ground; and the monk held the prayer beads at his wrist.

"What was that?" Shippo said in a hushed whisper, he had now taken refuge on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha whom stare at the direction where the aura spark had come from.

"Whatever 'it' is can't be good…and worst still the aura feels as if it's coming from nearby the old hags village and worst still―" before Inuyasha could finish, Kagome eyes grew wide and she burst in.

"THE WELL!" Kagome whirled around and landed on a heap in her belongings. She began ramming objects into her over-inflated back-pack. The others had already made it outside we she walked with the un-balance of her pack.

"If we don't stall, we might make it there before too late…" Sango stated hopping onto Kirara's back. Miroku soon clambered on after her as Shippo jumped on his head. Kagome's head peeked just over Inuyasha's silver mane as he lifted her legs higher to carry her.

"Come on…let's go," Inuyasha yelled as Kirara took to the sky.

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Meanwhile, Two hours later…**

There laid a giant fluff ball by the sacred tree, a large crescent moon on what could be called a forehead The fluff ball growled in frustration. He to the most was three inches tall, and it bothered him to no end, upon other things.

The only the good about thing about the satiation, the fluff ball decided, was that it had gained his arm back. Although as of now his arm was a furry paw attached to his side and covered over by his fluffiness.

Another good thing was that he still had his demonic senses, and he sensed others approaching. Two demons, three humans, and one hanyou to be exact. The fluff ball cursed his luck as he tried to remain perfectly still.

Kirara and Inuyasha landed in the clearing by the well at the same time. They looked around curiously; nothing seemed amiss in the area. Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back and sighed with relief. Kirara transformed into her smaller form as her final passenger got off.

"This is very strange…" Miroku said glancing around. Inuyasha "keh"ed as he got on his haunches to sniff the ground. As moved on fours around the area he suddenly stopped and let out a low growl.

"Sesshomaru was here earlier, but obviously he's left," Inuyasha said in mid-sniff.

The fluff ball continued to watch as he thought to himself 'Think again hanyou… "obviously" you are oblivious as usual'

"What was Sesshomaru doing here?" Kagome asked, while leaning on a tree do to the extreme weight of her back-pack. Sango steadied herself with Hiraikotsu in a moment of thought.

"Perhaps he was here to steal Tetsusaiga?" suggested Sango looking down at Inuyasha whom still sniffed on the ground. The half-demon shook his head as he sat down with his arms crossed.

"This time…I doubt it. There's another scent here that I just can't put my finger on," Inuyasha replied. He raised his head and sniffed again, this time however his eyes widened and he let out a yelp.

The fluff ball was fairly amused at this display. He knew quite well that Inuyasha also knew of the "great" Esoom from their childhood. The fluff ball, had it been in his personality, would have laughed then.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked glancing over Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha just shook his head and stood up. The older people of the group looked at him oddly. Inuyasha just scowled and started walking.

"Let's get over to the hags hut before it grows dark…I want my ramen," Inuyasha said. He soon stopped as he noticed no-one had started following him. He turned his head back to find out why, and his scowl grew.

Kagome had her head down and dragged her foot across the dirt. She looked up at Inuyasha with big eyes and a poutey lip. The other's backed up knowing what was coming next.

"No..." Inuyasha said bluntly. This time he wouldn't let her go so easily. He wasn't going to let her leave without a fight. Kagome continued the puppy look hoping that he would falter.

The fluff ball was amused and annoyed at the same time 'she can't steal that look, this Sesshomaru created that look'

"Please Inuyasha I really need to catch up on school…" Kagome said as she walked stealthily towards the well hoping he wouldn't notice. A growl was heard and Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere," Inuyasha said, plucking Kagome up by her back-pack. She glared at him as her feet aimlessly swung above the ground. Inuyasha looked like he had a look of triumph on his face.

Kagome eye's burned with fire as she wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp. After a few squirms and kicking, Kagome now held onto one strap of her back-pack while Inuyasha tugged on the other.

"You're not going anywhere," Inuyasha yelled pulling harder.

"Oh Yeah?" Kagome replied tugging with the same strength. She began to dig her heels into the ground as Inuyasha's grip tightened.

"Let go Stupid!" Inuyasha grunted. There was slight glimmer in Kagome's eye and even before it happened, Inuyasha knew what was already coming. His ears bent on the top of his head as he gave one last tug.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha fell to the earth while the back-pack was zoomed into another part of the clearing. Kagome eyes widened as she watched her precious back-pack fly through the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome cried out as she saw her back-pack head straight towards the sacred tree. She bit her lip and waited for the impact of her belongings.

The fluff ball watched as a large gigantic yellow blob headed straight for him. He stared at it for a moment, before realizing that it wasn't planning on stopping until it reached its destination. 'Oh shi―'

Wham! The contents of the bag had exploded out as it made contact with the sacred tree. Remnants of certain items in the bag floated in the breeze. Kagome stood there flabbergasted.

"My ba…ba…" Kagome stuttered, the other's covered their ears for they knew what was coming next, "INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha whimpered into the dirt as he tried to squirm. Kagome trudged over to her fallen back-pack. She sighed as she began to pick of the scattered items that laid strewn about the sacred tree.

The fluff ball's eyes had yet to fully focus; he was still in a daze after getting hit from the giant yellow blob. His eyes finally did focus when he felt something grab him, but before he could get a look at what picked him up he was plunged into darkness again.

Kagome zipped her back-pack up as she added the final item to her bag. She hefted the load onto her shoulders and began heading to the well. She glared down at Inuyasha as she passed over him.

"I'll see you guys in a week or two, finals are coming up and I have to focus more in school," Kagome said putting a leg over the lip of the well. A muffled voice was heard and then it stopped. Inuyasha lifted his head up off the ground.

"ONE OR TWO WEEKS?" Inuyasha boomed. Kagome glared over at him and just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, so just 'sit' and be patient and wait," Kagome said as she faded into a magical swirl of blue.

The other's looked over at the 'grave' Inuyasha had himself. They just shook their head and started walking towards Kaede's village.

……………………………………………………………………………..

_**Yes… Sesshomaru is a little OCC, but it's the humor that matters… right? Lol! I'm so happy! You guys are awesome! I mean…SIX REVIEWS ALREADY? Maybe, I should do something special for next chapter. Who thinks I should?**_


	3. Ice Cream and Cats

Kagome cracked the door to the well house open to peer outside. Once she was sure the ghost was clear she stepped outside and headed for the house. She couldn't chance running into Hojo again. She sighed and shook her head remembering all the times he had brought medical supplies for her.

A sudden jolt came from her gigantic yellow back-pack. She halted her steps and stared down at it. She waited for a moment or two before letting it slide. It was probably her mind playing tricks on her or something.

Kagome stepped inside her house and tossed her back-pack on the kitchen floor. She outstretched her arms in the air and leaned her head back to stretch, suddenly she stopped. Her eyes widened and she looked to the floor. She could have sworn she heard something moving in her bag.

"Okay…this is getting creepy, making I'm too hungry or something," Kagome whispered to herself. She rested her arms at her side once more and strode over to the fridge. She opened the freezer door and stuck her head in.

"Oooh… we have hazelnut chocolate-chip!" Kagome cooed as she reached a hand into the freezer. Kagome heard a thud from behind her. A clank was heard as Kagome banged her head on the top of the freezer trying to see what was going on.

"Ouch…" she grumbled while rubbing her head while turning around. She narrowed her eyes when she watched as Buyo sniffed at her yellow back-pack intently. Kagome went back to the freezer grabbing the tub of ice cream out while mumbling about stupid cats.

Kagome grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and a scooper from a nearby drawer. She licked her lips as she grabbed herself two big scoops of her most favorite ice cream. Kagome put up the ice cream and picked up a spoonful of ice cream.

The sugar sweet taste in her mouth was welcome as she took another bite. A very menacing hiss was heard from Buyo as Kagome turned around. She watched as he zoomed out of the kitchen into the living room. She raised an eyebrow as she brought the spoon from her mouth.

"Hmmmmm…I wonder what his problem is…" she asked out loud before taking another bite of ice cream.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The fluff ball awoke in what seemed to him, like a cave, although it seemed to sway slightly. It was dark and he was very tightly packed in between objects he couldn't recognize. The smells inside of the 'cave' were new and different as well.

The fluff ball's ears picked up a slight sound of creaking, a door perhaps? Suddenly he wished to gag at the horrific smells that were filtering into the 'cave', smells he couldn't put with anything else.

The fluff ball's head swung side to side as the noxious fumes seemed to get to him. Without realizing it, the fluff ball swung his head back against the play button of Kagome's portable CD player.

The fluff ball was startled as the music came on and jumped as much as the 'cave' would let him. He ended up using enough force to have the 'cave' jolt upright. His round fluffy exterior hit the stop button as he made his descend due to the sudden halt of the cave's moments.

The fluff ball's tiny golden eyes glanced around as the un-known items in the bag stood at stand-still, yet pretty soon the movement around him came again. Soon enough however, the fluff ball found himself and the other items going upward, while the 'cave' itself fell downwards.

The fluff ball's golden eyes widened as he found himself in free-fall for what seemed like an eternity, however truly it was three seconds. The next thing he knew, the contents of the 'cave' and him met the pull of gravity.

He found himself being squashed as he squirmed in the bag. He could see light coming from the jagged opening of the 'cave'. The fluff continued to move onward to the open zipper.

The fluff ball felt relieved as he finally made his exit it of the horrible place he had been contained in. Although, the relief he had felt diminished at the site of feline eyes staring down at him.

The cat seemed highly interested in the fluff ball. The over-weight cat lay atop the kitchen table front paws hanging over the edge slightly. The large feline picked itself up and got in a pouncing position. This was about the time the fluff ball wished he did not have his new stub legs; which were almost not visible under all the fluff.

The titanic cat bounced off the table and landed hard onto the kitchen floor, causing a scene for the human teenager the fluff ball just now noticed. The fluff ball kept his awareness of the cat as it sniffed around the bag for him. The fluff ball took a brief glance at the girl before she turned back around.  
The fluff ball was surprised and confused at all the new contraptions that met his eye, but more importantly the fact he knew the girl. 'Inuyasha's wench…' the fluff ball thought to himself.

The fluff ball was momentarily caught off guard as the cat swiped at him. The cat had apparently not lost his interest yet. The fluff ball dodged the flying paws as he tried to figure out a means of escape.

The fluff ball caught sight of a low-sitting couch in an opposing room. The crack in the door-way was just big enough for him to fit through. Putting his plan together the fluff ball knew what he had to do.

The fluff ball found his chance as the cat went for another swipe. At that moment the fluff ball kicked at the feline's nose. The fluff ball left the cat as it let out an angered hiss out.

The fluff ball zoomed as fast as he stubs could take him to the low-sitting couch. As he ran underneath the couch he sighed in relief, knowing there was no possible way for that over-weight kitty to get in.

The fluff ball thought he heard something from behind. His fluffy body turned to face the opposite direction. Behind him stood creatures he had never laid eyes on before…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**_The chapter is short, yes I know. Although, the reason is one of my exuberant readers was overjoyed to hear that I was currently working on chapter three and wanted it done soon. So Nicole, this chapter is dedicated to you._**


	4. Dust Bunny King

Dusk was beginning to fall over Sengoku Jidai. The forest was starting to calm down after the rush of the day. The creatures of the forest had had an interesting day and were happy for some rest, but for one creature the day had yet to be closing to an end.

A blonde-haired demon loomed over a dry old well. His arms sagged over the sides of the well and he let out a sigh. He clicked his tongue as the wind blew through his silky locks. His nose scrunched up as he sniffed the air and a smile spread upon his face.

"Esoom…" said a dog-eared half-demon as he hopped out of the sacred tree. The half-demon grasped the hilt of his sword as he sent a glare Esoom's way, while Esoom just returned a toothy grin.

"Why hello Inuyasha…" Esoom said with amusement in his voice, "It's been a while. Such a pleasure it is to see you,"

Inuyasha just stared blankly at Esoom the frown not leaving his face. Esoom stood up swiftly and elegantly, his black robes flowing around him. He put a hand through his golden locks and his eyes sparkled.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth, trying to hold his composure. Esoom stuck his chin in the air and tapped his foot, his slender figure swinging back and forth.

"Why looking for your beloved brother of course! I seemed to have lost him…" Esoom said jokingly, waving his hand. He put his hand on the well and looked into it briefly, before looking back up at Inuyasha smiling.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He looked at Esoom up and down wondering what the hell was going on. He shook his head and stood up straight. This guy was going to drive him crazy one day.

"I smelt that you guys were both here earlier, but what do you mean by lost him? Of course knowing you I'd probably rather not know…" Inuyasha said, another frown marring his face.

Esoom walked over to Inuyasha with a hop in his step. He laid a hand on the half-demon's shoulder, whom flinched at the touch. This made Esoom wan to laugh, but he held it in.

"Well my dear Inuyasha, let's just say your brother is in a 'fluffy' situation," Esoom replied before bursting into a fit of booming laughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tiny eyes stared at the 'new and improved' Sesshomaru in wonderment. Floppy ears stuck out of the round fluff balls of furry creatures. One of the older floppy eared fluff balls had pulled out a seemingly miniature scroll. The elder fluff ball nodded to himself, before rolling up the scroll with his tiny paws. He then coughed to get the other floppy eared fluff ball's attention.

"My fellow dust bunnies…" the elder began, "this stranger to walk upon us, is non-other than 'The One'"

The dust bunnies looked unto Sesshomaru with eyes of awe and then a precession of "Oooooooooooooooooh" followed. For some reason a thought came to Sesshomaru of tiny green toy aliens from some Disney Movie. The fact that Sesshomaru had never heard of or even knew the existence of Disney Movies raised his own eyebrow at the familiarity of the thought.

"Oh great one, would you be kindly enough to let us take you to the central city?" the elder asked. Sesshomaru had then taken the notice that the elder was talking to him. He took his stub legs and walked foreword slightly.

"What would I gain from coming with you?" Sesshomaru retorted. In truth he had no idea what else he would do.

"You're to be our King…"

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**_This is a really short chapter, sorry. I might revise in a bit. smiles Review me any ideas or constructive criticism. _**


	5. Dust Bunnies Do Exist!

Kagome nibbled on the end of her eraser as she glanced at her latest math problem. She grumbled as she put down her pencil and held her head. Doing make-up work was a pain worst than death she decided.

Kagome eyes drooped slightly as her nodded down ever so often. She'd been at her Algebra homework for three hours straight. As she tried to resist the urges of sleep, she failed miserably.

Of course, just as Kagome was adjusting herself more comfortably on her desk there was a tapping on her room door. She cracked an eye and frowned. Someone just had perfect timing she thought sarcastically.

"Yes? Come in if you must…" Kagome said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Usually she was a pretty happy person, but lack of sleep was really starting to get to her; Along with the multitude of stress of living a double life.

Souta opened up the door and peered inside. Kagome propped her head up with a fist as she leaned her elbow on the writing desk. She looked over at her younger brother and blinked the last bit of sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Kagome..." Souta said smiling he walked over to her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I need to tell you something,"

"What do you need to tell me?" Kagome asked sitting more upright to get a better look at her brother. 'This better be good…' she thought to herself. Although, younger kids always did find useless things to talk about.

"I've been doing some research while you were gone, and what I found out is totally unbelievable!" Souta cheered excitably while Kagome raised a brow in interest. Somehow he had actually sparked curiosity in her.

"Well you see it all started one night when I went to get a glass of water…" Souta began; while Kagome listened intently, "I started heading down the stairs and then I went through the living room. Suddenly I felt something soft and furry zoom past my feet, at first I thought it was Buyo and didn't take much in to it…"

Souta had a thing for story telling, but isn't true for all younger children? They'll get that sparkle in their eye and open their mouths to let imagination run wild. Souta's eyes were beginning to glow with that sparkle and Kagome just smiled.

"And after I got my water, I dropped my cup. I bent down to pick it up, because I knew mom would kill me if I didn't; and that's when I saw this white blur dot out of the kitchen. Now I knew it couldn't have been Buyo, because the white blur was too small to be him. So, I went after it!"

The young boy was so engrossed in his story that he did not notice the other figure standing in the door-way. Kagome's eyes glanced in her door-way as continued to listen to her brother's tale. Her mother held her index finger to her lips as if to say "shhh…" and then smiled. Kagome smiled back and turned her attention back to her brother.

"I watched as it darted under the couch. So I flicked on the lights and hurried over to the couch. I bent down and lifted up the flap of the couch, but when I looked underneath the white blur wasn't in sight," Souta said taking a deep inhale of breath, in his excitement of telling the story he'd forgotten to breathe when need be.

During Souta's climax to his story Kagome had picked up her pencil and began tapping it on her desk. Compared to homework, her brother's story telling was rather enjoyable. Her pencil stopped in mid-tap as her brother finished speaking.

"What do you suppose it was?" their mother said, deciding to dabble in this rare event where both children were on more civil terms. Souta's eyes widened as he whipped around his head to look at his mother, just now taking notice of her arrival. The he smiled.

"Mom you remember when I said I investigated into it right?" Souta asked proudly, his mother nodded, "Well I found out exactly what it was thanks to my research,"

"So what was it then?" Kagome said, joining to the fun. Souta smirked and waved the two women closer in so that he could whisper to both of them. They followed with his antics as they bent their heads level to him.

"Dust Bunnies…" he whispered confidently. Kagome blinked for a few seconds before contemplating whether or into to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Dust Bunnies?" Kagome said looking at her brother trying not to smile to widely. Her mother just shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly at her son.

"Yeah!" Souta answered with as much exuberance as he first started out with when telling his story, "There's a whole civilization living in our house!"

"So you're saying…" Kagome said, as giggles began to well up inside her, "That a civilization of lint fluff balls is living in our house,"

"Oh Souta you know I keep this shrine cleaner than that…" their mother retorted. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at her son. Souta shook his head at them both and waited for them to quiet down a bit.

"No no no! You've got it all wrong…" Souta started to explain, "I'm talking about a different kind of dust bunny,"

"What other type of dust bunny could there possibly be Souta?" their mother asked him lifting a brow. Kagome listened on for what her brother would say next.

"Well duh it's so obvious. I'm talking about a living dust bunny!" Souta replied in all seriousness. Kagome couldn't contain herself any longer; she felt she would die of laughter. Living dust bunnies? Souta looked at her bewildered.

"What's so funny sis?" he asked. Souta had become very confused. What was so funny? He had just given her voluble information.

"There's no such thing as a living Dust Bunnies!" Kagome boomed in a cheery tune.

………………………………………………

Sesshomaru stared at the strange, yet thriving Mecca in amazement. Or at least that's what his eyes showed. His face was still as plain as ever. The elder continued to lead the way through the heart of the hidden city.

"Are you pleased my king?" the elder fluff ball asked as they seemed to bob up and down with their stubby legs. Sesshomaru wished to sigh at this point if it wasn't in his manner not to do so. He, a great taiyoukai of the Western Lands, was now nothing more than a resemblence to a cotton ball.

"Not as much pleased as I am surprised…" Sesshomaru replied. He focused on trying to walk with pride in a body he had no idea how to function in.

"What surprises you my king?" the elder puff ball asked facing Sesshomaru as he made a brief pause in his bounce. Sesshomaru slowed down and thought for a moment before answering.

"This Sesshomaru is surprised do to the fact that such a city can survive right under the noses of an even bigger civilization…"

_"You wish for me to be your king?" asked Sesshomaru. The dust bunnies gathered around him muttering strange coos of affection. Sesshomaru eyed the dust bunnies somewhat wearily._

_"We would be greatly honored with your presence, it would make our special civilization complete…" the elder said. The giant fluff ball known as Sesshomaru glanced around at the odd creatures. The dust bunnies continued to admire Sesshomaru as they awaited his answer._

_The great lord of the western lands was at a loss. He couldn't possibly go back to his original kingdom in this form, so why not rule over another? Yet, what kind of society is one that wishes to be ruled over. Perhaps they wished for authority?_

_Sesshomaru continued to contemplate over his current situation. That is till a large paw could be seen lifting the couch flap open. Large feline eyes peered on in at the scene. After it had taken sight of Sesshomaru its large eyes narrowed._

_"It is the great Beast!" murmured the dust bunnies in a hushed terror. The elder dust bunnies approached Sesshomaru to take hold of his new stubby paw. Sesshomaru was distraught and not to happy about some creature barging in on his personal space._

_"Come my king, we shall be heading to safety," the elder spoke softly. Sesshomaru looked around; there seemed to be no means of escape, for it was the flimsy couch flaps that held them in a tight position. The cat could easily catch them._

_"How is it possible to find safety…there is no-where to head to," Sesshomaru said to the elder in a light whisper. If it were possible to see the elder's mouth under all the fluff, you might have been able to see his wide smile._

_"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my king," the elder said as he started heading to a corner of the couch with the other dust bunnies. Sesshomaru was now very puzzled and filled with a new sense of curiosity._

_Soon enough, Sesshomaru watched as the dust bunnies began to dwindle around him. Where were they disappearing to? He looked ahead and caught sight of a secret entrance inside the couch that the dust bunnies were heading in one by one._

_The elder dust bunny and Sesshomaru crept closer to what in a normal persons eye, was simply a tiny rip on the corner of the house. Sesshomaru began to make up his own ideas of what kind of city would reside in a couch._

_ He came up with an idea of a dull town made up of iron springs and couch stuffing. Would that be a city worth of his control? Sesshomaru scoffed in his mind. It would hardly be a city to bother destroying._

_In the end as they finally made it through the tear in the corner of the couch, Sesshomaru's eyes met something he was not expecting at all. A breath caught in his throut. And a reaction not often seen or heard with this particular lord he was completely amazed at the sight before him…._

"My king?" the elder dust bunny asked unsure. Without knowing it, Sesshomaru had been dazed off into his own dream land. He snapped his eyes opened and sighed in his mind again.

"Yes?" asked Sesshomaru turning towards the elder dust bunny. Sesshomaru now found himself in his current position, which was walking through an unbelievable city. He looked at every shop and building, letting questions bubble to his mind.

The elder stopped walking and held out his stubby paw towards Sesshomaru, whom just stared at it momentarily. The elder seeing that Sesshomaru was not going to let him lead put his paw at his side once more.

"I must tell you something important my king, so as not to distress you later on…" the elder said. Sesshomaru tilted his head acknowledging he was paying attention, "There is another being that knows of our existence besides the great beast,"

"Is it of any danger?" asked Sesshomaru now directly looking at the elder. The elder straightened up and stood closer to his 'king'.

"Not at all my king, in fact he helps out very much so…" the elder said cheerily. Sesshomaru walked a little foreword after turning away from the elder, before stopping briefly.

"Then what is so important about him?" Sesshomaru asked turning his head to the elder. The elder bent his head and approached Sesshomaru slowly. The elder looked left and right before taking his full attention to Sesshomaru.

"The creature helping us is a human my king…"

………………………………………………………………………….

**_Yay! Sorry this took so long to update, I had to evacuate. sigh I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will kindly review so that I may your personal view of my story. It seems so far to be very entertaining to ya'll so far and I'm happy to hear it. Till next chapter! This is Inuyasha4eva signing off..._**


	6. The Fluff Reveals Himself, Literally

Souta stared up at the ceiling of his room. He was somewhat upset that his sister and mother had laughed at him. He had given lots of useful information and they just shot him down. He sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow. As he was about to close his eyes he heard a slight creaking sound.

He heard a faint whisper and slight shuffling sounds. Smiling Souta sat up and bent over the side of his bed. Lifting up the covers he peered underneath the bed. A tiny purple fluff ball shivered slightly and continued to mumble words in a meek and timid voice.

"Barely escaped Buyo's wrath again?" Souta said laughing as he lifted the tiny creature into his palm. The small creature nodded its fluffy body up and down. Souta lifted the creature closer to him so he could hear what it had to say.

"Oh powerful giant Souta I have wondrous news to tell you of! The chosen one! He has come to us! Oh indeed he has!" the little ball of fur cheered happily. Souta cocked his to the side and blinked. The chosen One?

"What do you mean Ned?" asked Souta shifting his position on the bed. The tiny creature now known as Ned continued to hop up and down excitedly. He made strange clicking sounds, normal for dust bunnies, as a show of happiness.

"The dust bunny king has arrived oh giant one! The elder wishes for you to meet him at once…" Ned replied slowing down his bouncing to gaze to the seemingly large face of the human boy. Souta blinked again before smiling. There's a dust bunny king? Oh yes, he would defiantly have to meet this most awesome king ever.

……………………………..

Sesshomaru sat on his newly acquired throne in an irritable mood. The dust bunnies said to be his new servants scurried around and continued to carry out his every whim; even so he was still dissatisfied. He was going to have to meet this human…

"My king as it falls to dusk the great giant shall be coming soon," the elder spoke to Sesshomaru as he bowed. Sesshomaru snorted at the irony of it all. To the dust bunnies this human was a giant, yet he knew in his old form he could easily crush them.

Time passed and soon the moment arrived. The dust bunnies gathered in the area where they had first come upon their new dust bunny king. Sesshomaru gazed around in the darkness before them till a bright light shone in his eyes.

"Oh sorry guys…" came a childish voice as Souta lowered the flash-light he held in his hand, "Now, who is this great dust bunny king?"

The crowd of dust bunnies made their happy clicking noises as the elder came forth with Sesshomaru at his side. Sesshomaru looked bored, well if you could even tell. As soon as his gaze fell upon Souta he immediately got the connection of whom this human was related too.

"This is our new king oh giant," said the elder as he gestured with his tiny paws towards Sesshomaru. The new dust bunny king nodded, yet the difference between him and the real dust bunnies could be seen clearly. Souta noticed right away.

"You don't have any bunny ears…" Souta whispered to them as he lowered his head closer to the floor. Sesshomaru merely nodded. The elder then got into the discussion of how the bunny king was a far more developed being than the people. Souta nodded and completely went along with it. It made sense with everything else that was happening.

Tiny bunnyish gasps were heard as Sesshomaru bravely headed towards the 'giant' without fear. He resisted the urge to roll his golden eyes at their gasp. Stopping right in front of Souta's face he began to speak.

"You have a sister do you not?" asked Sesshomaru.

……………………..

_"Kagome?" asked a timid voice. Kagome turned around in her desk chair wondering why her brother was up so late. She studied how his hands lay behind his back. She narrowed her eyes._

_"Souta…what do you have in your hands?" asked Kagome as she approached the younger boy. Souta took a deep breath before bringing his hands forward. The great dust bunny king stared up at the startled eyes of the teenage girl before him._

_"Is that…" Kagome barely got out as Sesshomaru began to direct Souta closer to Kagome. Souta nodded his head as he smiled in victory. Kagome cautiously moved her hand closer to the ball of fluff. As her hand came in contact with the dust bunny king a puff of smoke surrounded them._

_As the smoke cleared a new figure stood before them. A taiyoukai in all his glory, naked glory, stood before them. Kagome was at a loss for words. She had just realized the existence of dust bunnies and now one of her foes stood in front of her. He stood naked in front of her…_

_She couldn't help herself in those few moments. Her eyes traveled to that bored expression she was used to and then she traveled downward. He had nearly the same stripes on his arms as he did on his cheeks. Arms? Wait that's not important now._

_The next thing that caught her interest was the thing she always thought to be a fluffy boa, yet it seemed that wasn't so. Her eyes started from the top as she traveled down and around. So it was a tail? It appeared to be attached to a very hot butt and those same stripes were on his hips too. Who would of thought?_

_Kagome knew she should have stopped at the shoulders a while back, but hey she was a teenage girl. This was her moment and she never felt more excited and somewhat guilty at the same time. Her eyes shifted from his hips a little more. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe the size of his…_

…………………

"Kagome, I finally found some of dad's clothes that can fit him," called Souta from the vicinity of her bathroom. A blush still stained her cheeks from earlier and she was afraid she'd never hear the end of it from her brother.

Turning around she spotted Souta stepping out the bathroom with an oddly clothed Sesshomaru standing behind him. Just at the sight of him Kagome began to feel the heat in her cheeks grow.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned to her and he lifted a brow before smirking. Kagome huffed as she thought 'arrogant bastard'. So what if he is hot? That was another thought too. His smirk faded as he gazed around his new environment.

"So, what now?" asked Souta looking at his sister. Kagome put her face in her hands and sighed. She could scarcely imagine what to do now. Sesshomaru seemed interested in her answer more so than her younger brother.

"I have no idea…"

………………………….

**_YAY! I updated! Go me! I hoped you enjoyed it! _**


	7. Leaving His Mark

A gentle hand lifted to the face of the very handsome infamous blonde haired figure. He rested his hand under his chin as he leaned into it. Putting on a mischievous smile he continued to listen to the red-clad figure in front of him.

"So you're saying there's a girl on the other side of this well? Interesting…" he said in a sly voice. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Esoom; he knew trouble followed this guy around and it was usually him who caused it.

"Don't get any smart ideas…" Inuyasha growled threateningly as he clamped a clawed hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. A deep rumbling laugh filled the field as Esoom continued to gaze at Inuyasha with an amused look spread upon his face.

"Perish the thought Inuyasha; I don't plan to do anything to this girl…" Esoom said with a sparkle in his dazzling forest green eyes. Inuyasha eyed him curiously before loosening his vice-like grip on his sword. He looked to the sky and snorted seeing the sun almost touching the ground.

"I've wasted enough time on you. It's close to sunset and I need to get to the village. Don't do anything that you'll regret," those were Inuyasha's parting words as he began to walk away. Esoom waved him off as he continued to sit comfortably on the lip of the old well. As soon as Inuyasha was out of eye sight the almost sinister smirk returned onto his lips.

"Yes, I won't do anything to that girl Inuyasha mentioned. Yet, that doesn't mean Sesshomaru won't…" Esoom said with a light laugh the excitable blonde haired demon popped off the well with an almost ballet spin. Clapping his hands together he gave a more cackle like laugh and twiddled his fingers together.

"Excellent…" he said as he continued to twiddle his fingers. Taking a deep breath he unclasped his hands and prepared for a far more lasting spell. He had seen the little puff ball Sesshomaru get stuffed into that lovely girls bag earlier. Sneaking around in the trees was his best plan yet.

He was surprised no-one had noticed him. When he had seen the girl purposely go into the dried up well earlier he had been thoroughly confused. Getting the information he so craved was so easy with the younger brother's help. Stepping closer to the well he raised his hands an inch from the splintering wood.

Judging by the setting sun he knew the spell cat upon the Taiyoukai would soon wear off, but he couldn't end his fun just yet. Besides, the girl that had entered the well seemed to hold a fiery personality.

"I'd say a perfect match for my dear old friend. He could use a challenge…" Esoom said chuckling. Closing his eyes he breathed in again before chanting in a deep smooth mono-tone voice. The ancient well began to give off a soft glowing blue before fading away.

Another devilish grin later and the dashing young man called Esoom pulled his hands back in accomplishment and dusted them off. Thinking for a second his hand reached for something in the shirt of his robes. He slowly pulled a paint brush and a tiny bottle of ink.

He gently set the bottle of ink on the lip of the well and then popped the cork out of the top. He pushed the paint brush into the tiny bottle before pulling it back out. He then crouched onto the balls of his feet with his bent all the way. He put the paintbrush up to the wood of the well and began to write.

Esoom took delicate and detailed strokes to make sure each Japanese character was written just right. His eyes scrunched up in concentration with each stroke of the paintbrush. Finally with a content sigh he stood up. Staring down at his work, he gave a nod of approval. The well now read 'Esoom was here' on one of its four sides.

"For now, my work here is done," He said in a proud voice. Turning around so that his robes fluttered slightly he began his journey home. He'd be back to release the temporary seal. Well Eventually…

…………..

Kagome shook her head in frustration. She had spent the last hour explaining in detail about various items to her house to the one and only Sesshomaru. Who knew the quiet blank looking demon would ask so many darn questions?

"That is a toaster…" she answered back towards Sesshomaru before gritting her teeth together in annoyance. If it was physically possible…she'd kill him. Yet, the odds were against her and that wasn't one of her choices.

"Human, what is this…" but the 'poor' taiyoukai never got to finish before Kagome turned red in the face and screamed at the top of her lungs. It took them thirty minutes just to get to the damn kitchen. Sure the future was interesting, but by Kami.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome screeched. After removing his clawed hands from his elfish ears Sesshomaru gave a pointed glare towards the girl who dare tell him to silence himself. Kagome nearly turned a paleish white after realizing what she had done, but noticing the only thing she received was a glare she composed herself.

"Come on we need to get you back to where you belong," Kagome said as she directed Sesshomaru towards her back door. He merely gave her another heated glare and stepped foreword towards the door, but he stopped. It appeared to not be a sliding door.

"Wench, how does one open this particular passageway?" questioned Sesshomaru in his same bored tone. Kagome raised an eye-brow before looking at the door. Oh! Of course, it was a western style door. She gave a cocky grin as she walked over and turned the knob of the door as she pushed it open. She raised her head in victory as she glanced towards the western lord.

Sesshomaru felt slightly amused by her childish antics, but didn't show it. He walked swiftly outside and stopped in the door-way as smells assaulted his nose almost to the point of passing out. Lifting the odd sleeve of the outfit he was given to his nose he walked outside fully with the woman-child trailing behind him.

"Start heading towards that old shack over there," Kagome said as she pointed to the well house. Shuffling her feet she made her way to the well house. Sesshomaru gazed around the area; he decided questions for a later time. He could breathe then.

Creaking the door open Kagome motioned for Sesshomaru to come inside. So far she had been surprised by his willingness to listen to what she said. She doubted it would last long though. He probably just wanted to go back to his 'world'.

"Why have we gone here, miko?" Sesshomaru shot another question as he lowered the sleeve that covered his sensitive nose. The tiny shack managed to stifle some of the revolting smells from outside. Kagome took a shaky breath as she began to explain. Sesshomaru listened to the human's speech before ending her short.

"This well will take me to where I wish to be?" asked Sesshomaru in a colder voice than earlier. His patience was thinning and he wished to leave this 'world' as soon as possible. Kagome nodded towards him before looking down the well. His eyes followed to where she looked.

"Here goes nothing…" she said as she gestured Sesshomaru to follow before jumping in. He watched with a bemused expression as she fell towards the bottom of the well. When he heard the loud resounding 'thud' he questioned if the girl had been lying to him.

"What went wrong?" came a muffled cry from the bottom of the well. Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh as he watched the girl's silhouette slowly sit up in the dark of the well. He leaned against the wall of the shack as he waited for her to get back up to question her sanity.

That's when he noticed small characters written on the side of the well, which were barely illuminated from the lights outside. He crouched down to get a better look at the writing. It appeared fairly old and worn. A huff was heard behind him and another 'thud' as Kagome came out of the well panting.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome asked curiously. A loud growl was her only response as Sesshomaru shot up from his crouched position. Kagome was startled and backed up against the wall. Her eyes widened as his eyes faded into red.

"That bastard…"

……….

**_I am sad to say I will gone for the remainder of June. I felt the need to update another chapter before my long absence. If I can I will write another one before I go, but don't be too expectant. Thank-you for your reviews! _**


	8. Life is but a dream, Or Not

I do not own Inuyasha. I am only human. I said I'd update after June┘last year. Apparently I forgot to mention I'd update after June and the rest of my life. So without further ado, Chapter 8 of the Fluff. I apologize with all my heart and I shall continue to apologize till I can be forgiven. I'm sorry for not updating.

* * *

Kagome sat on the lip of the well with a nervous look on her face. Currently the demon lord of the west was pacing back and forth in front of her. She assumed anyone in this current situation would also find it nerve-wracking, especially since it was only moments before the great Taiyoukai had calmed down.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's movement's stopped and his eyes darted to the miko, causing her to jolt in her spot. His golden eyes narrowed as he approached her slowly. Kagome's back began to stiffen and her eyes widened. Her nervousness had spiked to a whole new level of weary.

"Is there any other way to get back where I belong, Girl?" Sesshomaru almost hissed out. He was getting severely pissed at this point. Kagome gave a stiff shake of her head to say "no". Sesshomaru let out a sigh and then continued to pace back and forth. Kagome's nervousness had yet to diminish.

Minutes passed by endlessly and Kagome at this point was actually getting bored. Who would have thought an almost silent emotional demon could be boring? Yeah, she definitely couldn't see the reason in that logic. The door to the well-house slammed open, startling both occupants. In the door-way stood non-other than Kagome's younger brother.

"What are you two doing in here?" Souta asked incredulously as he eyed the demon and his sister sitting in the dark dank environment of the well-house. Kagome's mouth went agape and Sesshomaru merely blinked. After another blink or two some sort of realization seemed to hit Sesshomaru like a speeding truck, whose brakes were broken.

Sesshomaru walked over to the younger boy and gripped him by the shoulders. Kagome bounced off her sitting spot in a brief moment of panic. What the hell was Sesshomaru doing? The question was rhetorical, but apparently Sesshomaru had an answer for it anyway.

"Boy, I wish for you to take me to my people," Sesshomaru said sternly. Now it was Kagome's turn to blink. Although, since the current situation had nothing to do with her vision; the blinking took no effect in helping her understand the situation better. She tilted her head to the side in confusion as she watched Souta nod his head and began to lead Sesshomaru out of the well house.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome in her puzzlement as she swept a hand through her inky black hair. Sesshomaru sniffed and proceeded to cover his nose again with the strange sleeve before heading out. He did not spare a glance to the human girl behind him.

Kagome watched as he walked away leaving her all alone in the well-house. A disgruntled grunt left her mouth. She was troubled enough by the well not working, but now she was even more troubled by having to deal with Sesshomaru. Worse still, was that it seemed Sesshomaru was not willing to provide her with any in-sight to what the heck was going on, because apparently he knew something she didn't.

"I should have never woken up this morning," mumbled Kagome under her breath. Little did the miko know that the day was just beginning, for soon the greatest and oddest adventure she would ever experience would un-fold before her. This grand adventure would not only involve her, but the demon lord as well. Yet, neither of them would have ever had a clue about it before hand.

Kagome fumbled with the western styled door before closing it and scurrying further inside the kitchen. Her eyes shifted side to side as she tried to find her little brother and the demon lord. They were no-where in her line of vision. Where could they have possibly gone to? And furthermore, why could they have possibly gone there for?

A crash was heard from the living room. Kagome rushed over to the sound of the crash. As soon as her feet touched the wood-flooring of the living room, one of her eye-brow's rose above and under her hair-line. Sesshomaru and her brother were currently hunched over and peering under the couch. The only thing that could have been any stranger was that they were talking to something?

"Again I ask, What on earth are you doing?" Kagome said as she walked over to them. She could have never even scarcely imagined a fantasy as bizarre as this., and with Sesshomaru of all people! Souta sat back up and turned towards her with a smile on his face.

"We're talking to the dust-bunnies!" Souta answered cheerily. Kagome's eyes widened and she slightly questioned what universe she had fallen into by accident.

"You and Sesshomaru, are talking to the dust bunnies?" Kagome stated, almost not believing the words had left her mouth. Souta merely gave an affirmative nod, before turning back around and sticking his head half-way into the couch. Kagome promptly plopped onto the ground and stared off into space.

There was mostly silence in the living room, but tiny squeaks and mumbles could be heard coming from the couch. Kagome's eyes were blank at this point as her head fell towards the couch in front of her. Her eyes then shifted towards Sesshomaru's denim clad posterior that was sticking up in the air due to the fact he was talking underneath the couch. Kagome concluded that Sesshomaru had a very nice bottom and left it at that.

Soon enough the two males were done conversing with the.. dust bunnies. Both sat up straight and turned to face Kagome. Sesshomaru blinked and Souta let out a low laugh, because at that moment and time Kagome had somewhat goofy look on her face. The goofy look came included with a light blush from the before thoughts of the hormonal teenage girl.

"So exactly what's going on?" Kagome asked exasperated. Souta looked ready to answer her question, but bounded off to shoo Buyo to get out of the house. The little boy couldn't risk losing any of his newly found 'friends'. This left Kagome to turn to Sesshomaru, whom at the time sighed.

"This time, five-hundred years in the future has a horrific stench, making it difficult for me to track anything by smell. Going on with this idea human, if you can follow, it is obvious I'm looking for something" said Sesshomaru letting Kagome nod before continuing, "This something I am looking for is actually someone. Demons live the life of an immortal. The person I am looking for is a demon and I assume he is somewhere around here,"

Kagome had listened carefully to everything Sesshomaru had said, she even had chosen to ignore the 'human' comment. However, she felt the urge to point out she believed there were no demons in her time. Then she realized with everything that's happened, she could possibly be wrong about that. As this day progressed her life seemed to becoming more and more complicated. Looking at Sesshomaru's current state of being, she realized that perhaps it wasn't only her life that was getting more complicated.

"Who exactly are you looking for? And how exactly are you going to find them if you can't sense them?" questioned Kagome. Her head was starting to slightly hurt from all this new and simple inconceivable information being shoved into it. Sesshomaru stood up before answering her. He obviously felt somewhat undignified crouching on the ground talking. Kagome stood up to join him.

"I am currently looking for the person that has caused all this trouble, who is also the one I suspect messed with your portal to my time. In order to find this person, I have had to ask assistance from an un-likely source. How efficient this source is, I have yet to see. Although, soon enough I will find out," Sesshomaru answered his golden eyes holding an eerie glow. Even though Sesshomaru was obviously annoyed, there was no hint of it shown on his face. Kagome somehow though, could pick it up from his under-tone as he spoke.

"That's some very important information. So you're saying...um...Lord Sesshomaru that if we find this person the well will most likely open again?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru▓' lithe muscular body leaned against the side of the couch as he seemed to think for a moment.

"Yes, I believe if we find him most of my problems shall be solved," Sesshomaru said. Kagome suddenly thought of something. Sesshomaru had yet to mention who was going to help him. She never got to ask the demon lord about it, for her brother burst back into the room, after humanely disposing of the cat into the laundry room.

"Alright guys! You can all come out now! The great beast has been locked up and everything's safe!" shouted Souta. Kagome eyed her brother as if he had grown three extra heads. Who on earth was he talking to? And why was he yelling about it?

A shiver shot up Kagome's spine as something soft and fluffy slid by her foot. Her eyes darted to the ground as she watched what seemed to be puff ball after puff ball come from under the couch. Kagome almost choked on her own spit. Had a furbee un-expectantly explode from under the couch? Yet, were those tiny ears?

"These will be the ones who shall assist me in finding the person I seek," Sesshomaru said calmly. Too calmly for Kagome's taste. Was Sesshomaru used to being helped by walking cotton balls? Wait..what were these things?

'Kagome! I told you that the living dust bunnies were real, and now they're going to help out Lord Sesshomaru! Isn't that awesome?" Souta exclaimed joyfully as the tiny balls of fluff squealed happily before squeezing under the front-doorway in what appeared to be the march of a miniature army. Kagome's upper-lip began to quiver, she seriously thought she was on the verge of sanity. The look on her face amused Sesshomaru to some extent, but not enough to show it emotionally.

"I can't believe I'm actually asking this, but why on earth would the dust bunnies bother helping Lord Sesshomaru out?" Kagome stuttered. Perhaps a nap was all Kagome needed. Perhaps currently she was just delirious. Oh how much she hoped that was true.

A silence followed Kagome's question. Neither Souta nor Sesshomaru spoke. During the pause of silence the last of the tiny dust bunny armies filtered through the front door and off on their journey to find this person that Kagome just now realized she did not know the name of.

"These creatures, dust bunnies" Sesshomaru began, "are doing as I order, because I am their ruler. In the other state of being you saw me in miko, I had been dubbed the Dust Bunny King,"

Another long awkward silence followed. Both males in the room watched Kagome's face contort from shock, mortification, realization, calm, and soon an almost amused state. During the last change of expression on Kagome's face she burst into a chorus of loud boisterous cackles.

"I get it now!" Kagome all but laughed manically, "This is some horrible nightmare that I am currently being tortured with. This is some demented punishment for drinking soda before going to bed. It all makes perfect sense now!"

Souta sucked in his lips and eyed his sister questioningly. Sesshomaru had clamped his hands over his ears before the loud shouts of the girl could hurt his precious sensitive elf-like ears. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he glared at the girl. Again her sanity was being questioned in his mind.

"Sis, I hate to say it, but you are not dreaming," Souta simply stated. He was kind of worried for his sister and wondered if she was okay. Kagome only smiled wide and shook her head. Nope she wasn't going to believe a thing. She clapped her hands happily.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. There's no way you can prove I'm not dreaming. I mean, come on. I have to be dreaming. Dust bunnies, a Sesshomaru fluff-ball, and a naked Sesshomaru. Come on! A naked Sesshomaru? Although I can't say I didn't enjoy the view, but I mean..."

Kagome was cut off in her rant as both Sesshomaru and Souta pinched either arm. Kagome let out a squeak and began to rub both the sore spots on her arms. Then her eyes widened. This wasn't a dream. Everything that happened was real. Everything that was happening was real. Her just admitting she liked seeing Sesshomaru naked was real. The dust bunnies were real┘

"Um...I'll go make some tea," Kagome said as her eyes stayed wide and in a horrified shock. Kagome continued walking towards the kitchen. Her feet hit the tile and she kept walking. She didn't look back. She didn't want to look back. Kagome stopped in front of the kitchen cabinets. Her wide owl eyes blinked and then shrunk back down to normal size. Kagome finally having enough...fainted.


	9. Hostage Situation

Bleary electric blue eyes slowly opened. Kagome's eyes were blurred as she began to rub her fists against them to see well. Removing her fists she blinked and eyed here surroundings. She was currently stretched out on her bed in her room. How she got there, she wasn't sure.

"It was a dream? It was a dream!" Kagome cheered happily as she sat up in bed. A smile spread across her face as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She almost laughed at here silliness. It was a dream. Although, the dream almost seemed so real, especially when her brother and Sesshomaru pinched her.

"What was a dream?" a meek voice questioned somewhere off in the distance. Kagome stiffened and her eyes grew wide. Who had just asked that? Her eyes traveled around the room again, but she saw nothing. She placed her hands behind her and leaned back against the wall. Something slid over her hand.

A scream erupted from Kagome as she sprung from the bed in a 3 foot leap. On the other side of her room, she took in the site of a purple puff resting on her comforter. Its tiny ear's flopped to the side as it stared at her. Or she assumed it was staring at her.

"Who are you?" the black-haired teenage girl screeched. The purple puff wiggled for a moment before waddling over towards Kagome. The miko's left eye began to twitch and she slowly slipped one of her shoes off and gripped it in her hand.

"My name is Ned, Miss. I am one of the…" before the poor dust bunny Ned could finish talking, he was smacked across the room by Kagome's shoe. The Dust Bunny let out a high pitch squeal and then a thud was heard as he collided with the door.

The door to Kagome's flung open and a gasp was heard. Souta bent down and huddled over the fallen figure of the little dust bunny. He then looked up and glared at his sister. Did she have to freak-out about everything? First she didn't believe and now she's trying to destroy the dust bunnies.

"What the heck did you think you were doing Kagome?" Souta yelled at his sister. Kagome let out another disgruntled growl. She was being yelled out, because some fluff ball had tried to attack. Actually, she wasn't sure if it had been about to attack her, but with everything that was happening she wasn't taking anymore chances.

"What was I doing? I'm not only trying to save my sanity, but save myself! I swear to god I've entered the twilight zone," Kagome it out. GAH! She pleaded that something would come and make sense of all this nonsense.

"Human I ask you try not to make a fool of yourself any longer," Sesshomaru said calmly as he entered the room. Kagome looked like she was about to die, or faint again. She vaguely remembered some of the last things she said before meeting the world of black. Had he heard her? She hoped not.

Souta held Ned in his hands and tried to soothe the startled dust bunny. Kagome gazed at her brother coddling the ball of fluff and then back up towards Sesshomaru. Her head tilt the side and her face scrunched up as she let out an exasperated sigh. Kagome's eyes seemed blank as she traveled to her inner-happy world. After looking into space for a while, she finally straightened up and looked at Sesshomaru again.

"Tell me clearly and with detail what on earth, mars, or where-ever the heck I am, what is going on please?" Kagome said in an almost pleading manner. Souta scoffed and walked out of the room continuing to comfort poor Ned, and Sesshomaru merely blinked.

"Well mortal, we have been planning a way to get me back to where I belong. I would much prefer it to be that way. This current reality of yours displeases me," Sesshomaru replied.

"You're not the only one who displeases this reality…" Kagome mumbled under her breath. A migraine was starting to form in her head. She slowly began rubbing her temples. She sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru again. Then she really started looking at Sesshomaru again.

Her dad's clothes looked really good on Sesshomaru. There was the long sleeve black shirt that out-lined his muscled chest, and the nice Khaki pants being held up by the leather black belt. At least in this bizarre place there were very attractive men.

"Does something about my physical being intrigue you, Miko? This is the second time you have studied my state in such a way," said Sesshomaru as he snapped Kagome out of her concentration. A blush spread upon her cheeks and she began to stutter. Kagome tried to find something to change the subject. She found something.

"How did you get your other arm back?" Kagome questioned curiously. She remembered noticing that earlier…when she had been staring at Sesshomaru's naked body. However, at this point that fact wasn't important, the fact that she saw Sesshomaru naked. That Kagome had seen "The Sesshomaru" naked.

"Miko…" came Sesshomaru's voice and Kagome came back to reality again, "You seemed far off again, but as I was saying human. I am un-sure of how it came to me again, but I believe it has something to do with that spell that was placed upon me,"

Kagome nodded her head and turned from Sesshomaru to stare out of her bed-room window. For some reason she felt as if this would be the longest and oddest day of her life. Suddenly a sound broke the silence. It was the sound of the door-bell. Sesshomaru looked around to find the source of the sound.

"That sound you just heard means there is someone at the door, come on…" Kagome said as she began to walk out of the door. She figured she might as well accept the situation that was thrust upon her. It seemed the more she tried to deny what was happening the worse it got. So she decided, if you can't beat them, join them.

Kagome started picking up her pace as she passed the stair-banister. She needed to find out who was as the door. Kagome eyed Sesshomaru behind her, as he continued to follow her with a bored expression. Kagome leapt over the last step and swung around the bottom stair-banister to look upon the living room. Kagome almost suffered a brief heart-attack.

The dust-bunnies were back by the hundreds, but that's not what caught her off guard. What caught Kagome off guard was what looked like the captive they brought back with them. It looked like a boy a little older than Souta, but still younger than Kagome. And, He was tied up with rope!

"Okay, I have to ask what in the world is going on!" Kagome said as she tried breathing properly. She told herself earlier she'd try to go along with whatever happened, but this was simply ridiculous. Her eyes snapped to Sesshomaru who seemed to be taking the new plot twist rather calmly.

"We have retrieved the one our great king asked us to find!" the dust bunnies cheered in their squeaky light voices. Ned bounced from Souta's hands as he joined his brethren. Souta had been standing at the door, since he had been the one to open it. He had been startled by the hostage situation as well.

"You asked them to do this?" Souta asked looking at Sesshomaru curiously. Sesshomaru put a clawed hand through his long silky silver hair and raised a fine cut brow. He clicked his tongue and put his hand by his side again.

"I assure you humans that this was not my original intention. I had merely asked they go looking for a very annoying young man with golden hair and forest green eyes. I assumed that with all the humans in this world, it would be easy to find the person I was looking for. Not many humans have golden hair…or so I assumed," Sesshomaru said with a dead-pan look.

Kagome looked exasperated and her mouth was agape in pure astonishment. Then she thought for a moment of what Sesshomaru had said. Of course he would assume not many humans didn't have blonde hair! He was from a time where mostly everyone was Japanese, and for the most part people with blonde hair were un-heard of. Kagome rubbed her temples as she chanted to herself that in some strange way the odd situation they were in was okay, and it wasn't totally Sesshomaru's fault.

Suddenly the 'prisoner' spoke up, but the language he used didn't register to Sesshomaru. The demon lord could not understand a word the boy was saying. However, Kagome perked up and her eyes grew wide. Sesshomaru watched as the human girl approached the boy and spoke somewhat in broken speech to communicate with him. The Miko seemed to say something and the boy nodded his head.

Souta watched the scene with great interest along with Sesshomaru. He seemed to understand the boy's words as well, but not to the great extent that Kagome could. The Dust-bunnies seemed bemused and off in their own little world, so for the most part the others paid no mind to them.

"Yes I do speak Japanese…" the boy said after a minute, "And um…may I ask what is going on?"

Kagome looked at Souta still standing at the door, the dust bunnies taking over the expanse of the living room, and then to Sesshomaru whom blinked at her. Personally, Kagome had no idea what exactly was going on either. Yet, she thought it would be kind enough to explain to the poor captive at least…something.

"Well my…uh…companion? Yes well, my companion here apparently was looking for someone and his…subjects? Yes, his subjects thought that person was you. So I am sorry for the inconvenience," Kagome answered slowly, taking time to think of what to say exactly.

The boy blinked, but seemed to take in the information presented towards him. He squirmed is his rope confinement to look around the room. His forest green eyes studied the dust bunnies closely. He didn't seem surprised by them for some reason Unlike Kagome, whom for which the dust bunnies give a large headache.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked the boy as he stepped closer. The boy took in Sesshomaru's appearance and seemed to make some kind of connection in his head. The blonde-haired boy gave a small smile that to Sesshomaru seemed eerily similar to the mischievous smile of someone else he knew.

"My name is Todd!" he said cheerfully and as an after note added, "These ropes are really un-comfortable!"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's face scrunched up into a strange expression. Then Kagome realized Sesshomaru was actually portraying an expression; and then she happened to have the same expression on her face that Sesshomaru had on his. The demon lord stepped closer to the boy.

At this time, the dust bunnies were feeling slightly ignored. They lightly sniffled to each-other and cooed how sad it was to be ignored by their great leader. Then they questioned where the love was. Then they questioned where the great beast known as Buyo was. Then they questioned if it was going to come to eat them. Then the dust bunnies proceeded to stampede under the safety of the couch; all the while still being ignored by everyone else.

"What origin are you from, Todd?" Sesshomaru said, rolling the strange foreign name Todd over his tongue, "Where are you from in this world?"

Todd smiled, and then nodded his head towards the rope. Catching onto his drift, Kagome rushed over to untie the boy from his rope hold. Todd thanked Kagome after finally being released, and walked up towards Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai towered over the blonde-haired boy, but Todd didn't seem to mind.

"I'm from America!" Todd answered enthusiastically, Sesshomaru looked at him questioningly but let the boy continue, "But my family is from Japan!"

Kagome found this interesting. The boy didn't look one bit Japanese at all and for some reason she felt there was something off about him. It wasn't something evil, but it was off. Sesshomaru decided to speak up again.

"You are a Hanyou, are you not?" Sesshomaru questioned to which Todd only nodded in response as Sesshomaru continued, "Who is your family here?"

Kagome blinked. This boy was a hanyou? That was an interesting bit of information. Kagome was starting to feel the need to sit down. The drag of the day was starting to get to her. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed slightly, and Kagome wondered what he was thinking about.

"Oh! Well, my mom and dad are from here. Yet, we live in America. Also, my grandfather always lived here! We came to visit him! I love grandpa Esoom!" Todd answered with a smile on his face.

Kagome's skin crawled as she watched a very very disturbing smile appear on Sesshomaru's face. The fact he was smiling was disturbing in itself, but he looked like he had won the lottery. It looked like the prize was you'd get to murder someone without any repercussions. Kagome gulped.

"Grandpa Esoom?" Sesshomaru said. It almost sounded like the demon lord was giddy, which was kind of creepy.

………………………………….

_**YAY! Lol, I hoped you liked this chapter. I had bunches of fun writing it! I'm sorry I didn't get to update soon enough! . I was in the process of writing my latest fanfic. But, I shall try to update all of my fanfics this week-end. Er..but maybe not this one. Since I just updated… . but I can try? XD**_


	10. The Quest Continues

Kagome could just not believe that in a matter… Kagome's eyes fell to her watch and studied it intently for a moment, before lifting her head back up. She just couldn't believe that in a matter of four hours she would find herself waiting on her lawn, standing next to Sesshomaru, who was currently in charge of an army of dust bunnies. Not only that, but he had somehow acquired a prisoner of war.

"Sesshomaru, are you aware of how illegal this is in…my world?" Kagome said in a low-whisper to the demon lord. Said Taiyoukai, turned his head and narrowed his eyes justly at the poor miko. Kagome laughed nervously and dropped the subject.

Sesshomaru sniffed and lifted the ropes wrapped around Todd higher into the air, thus lifting the poor hanyou to face the dust bunny army in his rope cocoon. His forest green eyes blinked and his face still held a bewildered look. Why was this happening to him?

"Um…Mr. Sesshomaru, sir? What is going on exactly? And what does it have to do with me?" Todd asked aloud as his legs dangled under him as his ropes confines swayed side to side. Sesshomaru gazed to the side to eye the boy with a bored expression, before promptly dropping him from his clawed hands. Kagome's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"I might be a little kid, but isn't that kind of un-called for?" question Souta as he continued to hold Ned in his hands. The purple dust bunny known as Ned nodded his head to what Souta said. A slightly crumpled Todd lifted his head to nod his head as well.

"Sesshomaru! That was entirely un-called for!" Kagome cried as she lowered her hands from her face. Sesshomaru sighed and his eye-brows knitted together as he stepped towards Kagome. The girl took on a worried expression.

"I believe your brother has established that thought. It's best to not repeat things that have only been stated moments before. Please remain silent Miko, I shall allow you to look upon my body again if you just remain quiet," Sesshomaru said calmly before turning back to the dust bunnies.

Kagome almost choked on her own spit. She wasn't entirely sure what Sesshomaru meant by that comment. However, several dirty thoughts filtered through her mind at that point in time. She wasn't sure if he had meant check him out again, or look at him naked again. Either way, Kagome remained tight-lipped after that and her face took on a rosy hue.

However, the two younger boys after this comment took entirely different kinds of reactions. Souta seemed almost appalled, and Todd seemed to become more confused by the minute. Look upon his body? What did that mean? Yet, the look on Sesshomaru's face suggested that perhaps Todd should save that question for later.

"My…people," Sesshomaru began before gesturing to the crumpled form of Todd beside his feet, "How did you come upon this being? Where did you retrieve him from?"

The huge mass of fluff-balls chattered to each-other in their high-pitched squeaky voices. The sound started to grain against Sesshomaru's ears, causing the demon lord to twitch involuntary. Soon the elder dust bunny bounced over to the now towering form of Sesshomaru. His golden eyes fell to the small creature.

"Well, Oh great dust bunny king! We happened upon this creature you sought on the side-walk. He had been headed somewhere, and we cut him off and then captured him," the elder said almost cheerfully. Kagome lifted a brow at the cheerful reply the dust bunny gave. It was almost was eerie as the smile Sesshomaru gave earlier. A shudder went down Kagome's body.

"So, you are not aware where the boy came from? I fear then we shall never find my… 'Dear' old friend Esoom," Sesshomaru almost sneered. However, Todd perked up at the mention of friend. The boy looked up to really study Sesshomaru this time. He seemed to realize something as he did this. Sesshomaru caught his gaze.

"Why do people of this world persist on eyeing my being? I see nothing intriguing about it," Sesshomaru bit out. He was getting irritated. Normally, no-one dared to look upon him, unless ready to fight. His teeth began to ground together. Yet, Kagome had an answer for his question she remained quiet.

"Oh it's just, that I finally recognized you. I saw a picture of you on Grandpa's wall at home. I wasn't aware that you were his friend. I can tell you where he lives if you want!" Todd said happily, although he was highly uncomfortable in the ropes he was tied in.

The same eerie smile came on Sesshomaru's face. In a swift motion he scooped up Todd from the ground and lifted him so they could look eye to eye. Todd noticed that the smile on Sesshomaru's face curved into a crooked one. It bothered him slightly.

"Oh please oh grandson of my 'closest' friend, tell me where my 'dearest' friend now resides," Sesshomaru asked. Kagome cringed when Sesshomaru had said 'please', it was completely out of character, and creeped her out. Whoever this Esoom guy was, must have been in deep for Sesshomaru to be so mad he was smiling. The silent anger was the worst kind.

"Well…" Todd began and proceeded to reveal the location of his now doomed grandfather, "So, um… will you let me go now?"

The crooked smile didn't leave Sesshomaru's lips and he continued to hold Todd in the same spot. Kagome now noticed that Souta had somehow disappeared. She saw him as he snuck into the house with the purple dust bunny. She huffed under he breathe. Great, her brother abandoned her with a now insane Sesshomaru.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru almost cooed. Kagome yelped in surprise and turned to face Sesshomaru with surprise. What did he want with her? Her hands clutched to her chest in terror. She was never more afraid of Sesshomaru than in this exact moment.

"Are you aware of the location that this boy has revealed to us?" Sesshomaru spoke again. Kagome's gaze shifted from left to right, before shaking her head. Sesshomaru grunted. This just would not do. He would have to take matters into his own hands, yet again.

"Hey, what about me?" Todd tried again. The smile faded from Sesshomaru's face and his golden eyes narrowed. Squeezing the ropes surrounding Todd taut. The boy made a strange sound, showing that it was now very difficult to breathe now.

"You hanyou, are not going anywhere. You have now gone from hostage to future bargaining chip," Sesshomaru answered matter-of-factly. Kagome's mouth went agape. He couldn't do that to the boy. It was un-just. Then again…this was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked away a bit to a larger space. He observed it to make sure it was suitable for what he was about to do next. His nose was still stinging from the smells of the world now, so he scarcely imagined what it was going to be like soon enough.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshomaru turned to face her before thrusting his arm forward sending Todd flying through the air. Kagome almost screamed and went to catch Todd only to be rammed against by the boy's body. Both of them flew to the ground. A loud "oomph" was heard as they made contact.

"I am changing into my demonic form and I require space in order to do so. In my demonic form it shall be easier to locate the one I seek," Sesshomaru said simply as the two bodies a few away shifted. Kagome seemed to snap up and stare incredulesly at the demon lord. Todd moaned slightly. He wasn't having a very fun visit to Japan.

"You are not going to change into your demonic form!!!! What if someone sees you? Furthermore, how dare you throw someone at me!" Kagome almost screeched. Sesshomaru gave a bored expression and turned back around her. This caused Kagome to growl under her breath. This day made no sense.

The dust bunnies at this time were feeling ignored again. They felt so left out at this time. They hadn't even been mentioned in the past seventeen paragraphs. This thought was very depressing to them. They felt the urge to complain to the author about this injustice. Weren't they just as important as their Dust Bunny King, the Lord Sesshomaru? After a moment of thinking about it, they decided that perhaps this wasn't true in the least.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to seep to red as he prepared to transform into his demon form. Kagome looked on in horror. He couldn't just transform. It could cause mass chaos. Not that there wasn't enough chaos already. A lightning like force crackled about Sesshomaru and then suddenly a pop was heard. Kagome's eyes widened and Todd lifted his head to look upon a strange sight.

Instead of the great booming powerful demonic form Sesshomaru normally took, he had once again become a fairly large fluff-ball. The latest clothes he had acquired were now scattered about him. Sesshomaru was left devastated. How could this happen again to a being as great as him?

"I sense a flaw in your plan," Todd said as he eyed the giant fluff-ball amusedly. That is when the slightly more cuddly demonic form of Sesshomaru bit the tip of Todd's nose.

…………………………………………………………

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I've been kind of busy. Also, this story is very close to being finished! I feel that in a few more chapters it will be done. I, however, don't know how long it will take to write those chapters, yet I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.**_


	11. To Grandfather's House We Go

Various people alongside the street stared as a girl hurdling down the street appeared to talk to herself. That wasn't the only thing that caught their eye. There was also the boy that was tied up in ropes that sat precariously on the back of her bike with his mouth taped shut with duct tape. A younger boy hurdled after her on his bike.

"Kagome! People are staring! Why'd you have to drag me along to?" Souta asked as he tried peddling faster to catch up with his older sister. Kagome looked back with her eyes narrowed. A low growl left her lips.

"Did you actually think I would let you get away from helping me? Plus…Not all the Dust-Bunnies could fit in my basket," Kagome said in a low whisper as she eyed the moving mass hidden beneath a sheet of cloth. Souta looked down at his basket too.

"Miko!" came an irritated shout from underneath the cloth. Kagome put down her foot and slowly skirted the bike to stop. Todd's eyes grew wide as he wobbled on the back of the bike about to fall. Luckily, he didn't.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she lifted the sheet to look upon the little puff-ball inside. The "all-powerful" Dust bunny king gazed up at the ebony-haired girl who hovered above him and his minions. His large golden eyes blinked.

"How much longer till we reach our destination?" the demon lord questioned smoothly. Kagome looked up and scanned the area around them. She calculated in her head for a minute and gazed back down at the horde of dust bunnies.

"I'd say we have maybe a few more blocks to go," Kagome said. Sesshomaru made a small grunting noise. He needed to escape not only this form but this world, soon. He feared he might lose his sanity if he stayed a moment longer. He assumed the poor Miko already had. Humans succumbed to thing so quickly…

"Make Haste. We only have so much time. Who knows what that fool Esoom is plotting as we make our approach," Sesshomaru almost growled. Todd just gave Sesshomaru a look and sighed (or attempted too) through his make-shift duct-tape mask.

Kagome merely nodded her head and broke off on her bicycle again. She began to peddle faster, while glancing back to make sure their "hostage" wouldn't fall off. She really was going to have to apologize profusely to Todd and his grandfather when this was all gone and over with.

Souta watched as his sister bounded off again. This was kind of like a fun adventure and complete craziness at the same time. He was enjoying himself never the less. He watched as his sister rounded the corner. We a quick jump in speed he bounded after her.

Souta's eyes grew wide as he saw he was almost about to hit the woman in front of him. Veering to the right he barely missed her. Looking back to catch a glimpse of the woman he almost hit, he was taken by surprise. She looked a lot like his sister. Shaking his head at the ridiculous thought, he bounded off again.

A figure slipped next to the woman whom looked like Souta's sister. His platinum blonde hair fell over the girls shoulder. His honey-brown eyes were narrowed. How dare anyone almost hit his mate? A growl erupted from his throat, but the woman put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that was my brother…" the young woman said. Her ebony hair was long against her back, almost to her ankles. Yet, her deep blue eyes still stayed the same. She smiled up at the young man.

"You don't suppose that day is today…do you?" the man said as he looked down at the woman. A smile filtered on her face. She tilted her head to the side and seemed to think for a moment.

"Actually, I think it is….Sesshomaru,"

………………………………

One more street to go. They were so close. Soon all this madness would stop! They at least hoped it would stop. A shudder ran through all those who worried about the madness not stopping. It had to! Or else…

"Is it this way?" Kagome asked as she turned her head back to look at Todd. The poor hanyou could only give a weak nod. After affirming this thought, Kagome slid into the next street with ease. Small cheers from the dust bunnies almost made her smile.

The dust-bunnies had enjoyed the trip so far very much. First, they got to go into the bike baskets. Then they were plunged into darkness. Then the fun really started, with all the twists and turns of the ride it made it feel like a roller-coaster almost. There leader seemed to have fun too. As soon as he found out they were close he let out a dark low chuckle.

"Hey Ned, we're almost here!" Souta said, as he lifted the sheet to look at the purple dust-bunny. Ned nodded his fluffy little head and gave an excitable squeal. His fellow dust bunnies joined in as well.

Soon the strange gaggle of people/dust-bunnies/hanyou/demon lord came to a halt in front of a decently sized house. It was quite an odd looking house. The architect must have been on an acid trip to come up with this concept. How could have Kagome and Souta lived so nearby and never noticed this monstrosity before?

It looked like something out of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. The house was some kind of odd polygonal shape, with an un-known amount of sides. The walls and sides of the building were an array of different colors. One wall might be blue, another pink, one orange, and then sometimes green. The house also looked as if it had a slight tilt to the side.

The front yard was made up of a variety of different flowers. Some were plain, while others were wild un-known species. The yard was also filled with various lawn ornaments, and half finished sculptures. Large pink-flamingos were scattered about the yard as well.

"It looks like Picasso threw up on it…" Souta commented as he eyed the seemingly disgrace to humanity. Who on earth would live on a house like this? Todd narrowed his eyes at the other younger boy. Why was he making fun of his grand-dad?

"Yes this most definitely is of Esoom," Sesshomaru let out bitterly as he peeked through the sheet covering his secret army. Kagome nodded her head. She quirked an eye-brow at the strange house. For some reason, without even meeting this Esoom, all the craziness was starting to make sense.

"Should we go try to knock on the door?" Kagome asked, almost un-sure. She was almost ready for anything at this point, but she was a bit weary. Souta shrugged his shoulders. The Dust-bunnies began to chatter excitedly. Todd made strange mumbling noises through the duct-tape.

"Oh YEAH!" Souta said. He got off his bike and put up the kick stand. Walking over to Kagome's bike, Souta leaned over the other boy. With one hand he quickly ripped off the tape off of Todd's face.

"OW!" Todd yelped as he moved his abused mouth around for a moment, "as I was attempting to say. I don't know if this is such a good idea. My grandfather usually likes to know when he's having company,"

A snort was heard from the puff-ball Sesshomaru. Kagome looked down at him. He seemed to almost growl. With one large leap, Sesshomaru popped out of the basket and landed on the path-way that led to the house.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked at the Dust Bunny king curiously. Todd turned his head as far as he could in his bindings to gaze over at Sesshomaru as well. The other dust bunnies peered over the edge of each basket.

"As if that Esoom ever gave me a before notice before he jumped into my personal business" Sesshomaru said in an almost evil tone, "My people…prepare for war,"

………………………….

_**YAY! Sorry, for the delay. Life's been pretty hectic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm aware it's a tad bit short, and I'm sorry. BUT! Lol, we're edging closer to the end of this tale. I've hoped you liked it. Read and REVIEW! .**_


	12. In a Dark Place

The epic adventure was heading towards its end. Kagome was very thankful for that, but sadly she realized it technically still wasn't over. She now walked cautiously to the front door of the awkward looking house. Clutched in her hands was the great kind of the dust Bunnies, Sesshomaru.

Souta continued to stand by the bikes and kept the dust bunnies in check. Todd sighed as he continued to be tied up on the bike. No-one ever listened to the hostage. He wished that logic was different.

Kagome gazed around and found what looked to be a door-knob. It was round and vibrant bright red. Not only that, but it was blinking. The other thing that Kagome noticed, which kind of made her weary, was that the button actually read "Do not Press".

"Miko, why are you wasting valuable? We must end this now. I wish to go back home…" Sesshomaru said as he shook his tiny fluffy body with a growl. Kagome eyed the little puff-bal and then looked at the blinking button again.

"Sesshomaru, remember that door-bell thing I told you about earlier today?" Kagome asked. The demon lord's now fluffy body stopped shaking, and there was a long pause. He turned his tiny head to look up at Kagome.

"How on earth is that relevant to our current situation? Stop stalling woman!" Sesshomaru almost roared, which was slightly amusing in his current form. However, Kagome was not amused. She was pissed…

"Now listen here! This is very relevant! Furthermore, I am not stalling. It's just that usually when I see a big blinking thing with the words 'Do Not Press' on it, I tend to be a little bit more cautious!" Kagome said angrily.

"Just get on with it. I tire of this non-sense as it continues. The sooner we end this, the happier will be. I am certain you must wish to end it. Your lack on sanity shows me this," Sesshomaru bit out. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"FINE!" she screamed. And with that, she hit the button. The two then proceeded to fall through the trap-door under them that was triggered by the button. Kagome's arms were the last thing Souta of his sister, and her cry of shock was the last thing he heard.

"KAGOME!" Souta yelled as he rushed over to the door. He looked down at the floor, but any sign of the trap door was gone. All he knew was that one minute his sister was there and now she wasn't.

The dust-bunnies had heard the scream from under the blankets that covered them. Peeking out they noticed the girl and their king was missing. An eruption of chatter came from them and they squeaked with sadness. Where was their beloved king?

"I told you guys to listen to me, but you never did," Todd shouted out from his spot by the bicycle. Souta looked back and glared at the blonde-haired boy strapped to the bike.

"If you knew that was going to happen then why didn't you stop it from happening?" Souta cried angrily. Todd just sighed and the dust bunnies continued to chatter.

"For one, you guys never listened to me in the first place. Secondly, I wasn't aware that would specifically happen!" Todd explained in a fairly irritated tone.

Souta looked around the door again and huffed. Walking back to the bikes he looked dejected. He raised his foot and kicked a rock that flew across the yard and landed down on the ground again.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Souta asked. Todd's features suddenly brightened. He was so happy to know that someone was finally going to listen to him for a change. Thinking about it some more, there was one thing in particular that should be done first.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But first…Untie me,"

…………………………………..

Wherever they were was very dark. One couldn't even see their hand in front of their face. Furthermore, it smelt funny. The air had a distinct pungent odor similar to that of moldy cheese.

A groan left the crumpled figure on the ground. Shifting slightly, she hissed from the pain of her bruised knees. Kagome was just not having a good day at all. So far, she's fallen down two deep dark holes today, and also was met with the ground twice.

"Ow…" Kagome mumbled as she tried to sit up. Suddenly a sharp sting came to her hand. With a large gasp of pain, she released the thing that had been grasped in her hand. She shook her hand to try to get rid of the new pain.

"Miko…you nearly crushed my small form in your clutches," Sesshomaru growled. Kagome nursed her wounded hand.

"You didn't have to bite me!" she whined as she pressed her hand down. She attempted to stop the small flow of blood coming from the two puncture holes. She hissed, because the pressure seemed to only intensify the stinging.

Kagome shook involuntarily when something furry brushed against her leg. Realizing it most likely Sesshomaru, she didn't panic. Kagome soon felt a weight in her lap. She gazed down to where she felt it, but in the dark could still see nothing. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Miko…Kagome, Show me your hand please," Sesshomaru said softly to the girl. Since sound and smell were the only things Kagome could detect, she obediently lowered her hand.

"What are you going to do? And how can you see in the dark?" Kagome asked. It took her a moment to realize Sesshomaru had actually said her name. Not only that, but she noticed he said please as well.

"I might have lost my great stature, but I still have my demonic senses. I apologize for biting you, but you were suffocating my person. I'm going to treat your wound," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome didn't say anything, but nodded her head. She opened her hand up and laid it by the weight in her lap. She had no idea how a puff-ball was going to treat her wounds, but with everything that's happened she'd believe anything.

Then she felt it. The tiny fur brushed against her hand. It tickled slightly, but not that bad. Then a wet smooth bump slid across the puncture wounds. He was licking her. Kagome was surprised.

It didn't feel bad, just strange. Actually, after a while Kagome was starting to find it kind of ticklish. This was do to the fact that with every lick the fur would slide along her hand as well. A small giggle came to her mouth, and the licking came to an abrupt halt.

"What is so amusing, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Kagome was kind of sad the demon lord had gone back to calling her inferior names. However, the lingering feel on his unintentional tickles kept a smile on her face.

"Nothing your fur was just tickling me," Kagome said lightly. There was a pause, and Kagome wasn't sure Sesshomaru was still there for a second.

"Hn. Well besides that, how does you hand feel now?" Sesshomaru asked in his normal dead-pan voice. Kagome felt the 'Dust Bunny King' hop off her hand, and then there was a weight in her lap again.

The girl lifted her hand and gently brushed her fingers against it, because she still couldn't see in the dark un-disclosed location they were in. She was surprised there were no marks anymore. It was as if they had vanished, or had never been there in the first place.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked in awe as she continued to rub her smooth palms together back and forth. Her hand felt so…just so silk-like, it was very unusual.

"It is a simple matter. My saliva has healing properties. My blood also has healing and regenerating properties," Sesshomaru answered in a serious tone.

Kagome nodded. She took in this information and filed it away in her mind. She wished it wasn't so dark. It made her feel uneasy and vulnerable. Plus she wasn't entirely sure if it was just her and Sesshomaru in the room. That thought made her shudder.

Suddenly Kagome heard growling. It was deep and resounding growl that shook the tiny body it was coming from. Kagome looked down at her lap. She couldn't see anything, but it was a good focal point.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered as she lowered her head closer to her lap. Sesshomaru's growling didn't stop, but lowered in volume and intensity. Kagome was un-sure of what that meant.

"He's coming!" Sesshomaru bit out, before growls continued to shake him. Kagome's eyes widened.

There was a loud click, then a sickening long creak. A blinding light seeped into the dark room from above. The light revealed a long stairwell leading to it. A looming silhouette stood in the middle of the light.

This was most likely the man they had been looking for. Throughout this crazy adventure, Kagome had picked up on a few things about this man. Most of which, were not entirely good.

His name is Esoom, she learned. He is cunning. He is crazy. He is able to reduce Sesshomaru to a tiny puffball, which is scary in itself. Also, He is currently standing right above them…

"Kagome?" came a light, yet masculine voice from the silhouette hovering above them. Kagome let out a gasp, and let out her new thought out loud.

"He knows my name?"

…………………………………..

Todd stood next to Souta rubbing his wrists. The dust bunnies had gone silent. Souta threw the rope onto the ground, and turned to face Todd.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Souta. Todd stopped rubbing his wrist that had gone raw from the ropes scraping against them. Todd then looked up at the other boy beside him.

"Well…" Todd said raising his index finger into the air. He shifted his eyes in both directions, and let the dramatic pause continue. Then Todd took a deep breath and ran for it as fast as he could.

"HEY!" Souta shouted as he watched Todd sprint down the street. Not having any idea what to do, Souta went over to the bicycle baskets and ripped the sheets off of them, which startled the contents of the baskets.

The dust bunnies looked up to see the one they considered a giant in their eyes. They had been worried about the absence of their leader, and had gone silent. However, not it seemed a task was being set for them again.

"You have to go catch Todd again!" Souta pleaded to the army of tiny fluff balls. They were his only chance at this point in time. He needed them. A "giant" needed the dust bunnies' help.

The lovable little creatures puffed with pride. This was their moment! This was their chance! This was to be their epic and glorious deed! They would go down in Dust Bunny history! Or so they thought…

A cloaked figure popped out of the sky carrying Todd in his arms. Todd once again tied up, and once again tied up, and once again he didn't look to happy about it. In one big swoop, Todd was delivered to Souta and the dust bunnies again by the mysterious cloaked figure.

Just as quickly as the mysterious figure had appeared, he bounded off again and disappeared behind the other buildings. Souta stood there amazed and confused, the dust bunnies whimpered sadly about their lost history-worthy move, and Todd let out a disgruntled grunt.

After the moment of pure shock left Souta, he turned angry eyes to the blonde-haired boy. Souta crossed his arms and began tapping his foot. He looked like an upset mother.

"So…" Souta started out, "What were you planning on doing?"

Todd gave a sheepish smile and tilted his head to the side. He was disappointed with this slight turn of events. He was certainly caught off guard by the random person who grabbed him and dragged him back to the front of his grandfather's house. A sigh left his lips.

"Souta listen" Todd began, "In all honesty I have no idea what to do. As you might be able to tell, my grandfather is possibly the most unpredictable person in the world. No-one is ever sure what he's going to do next. Not even me, and I'm his own grandson!"

Souta stared down at Todd silently. The other boy's words rang true. From what very little Souta had seen. Todd's grandfather was a hard one to crack. Heck, he was almost as crazy as his own grandfather. How do you fight an opponent that makes such unexpected moves?

"That's it! Todd, all we have to do is something even more unpredictable!" Souta exclaimed. Todd looked up at him. That idea wasn't half-bad. However…

"Yeah, but what?"

………………………..

The figure seemed to reach for something in the dark and soon enough light shown all around them. Esoom removed his finger from the light switch. Kagome stared in awe at the seemingly older version of Todd.

"Well of course I know your name Kagome. Why wouldn't I?" Esoom said as he looked down at her. A smile filtered onto his face and his forest green eyes sparkled. Sesshomaru kept still in Kagome's lap. He was waiting for the right moment to attack.

Now Kagome was even more confused. She was also slightly concerned that an obvious worthy mental patient knew her name. Nevertheless she was very very curious now. How did he know her name?

The other man just smiled happily as he brushed a hand through his blonde hair. He was wearing a modern day black suit and tie. He seemed care-free just standing there looking down at Kagome.

"Come now Kagome, and stand up. We need to head upstairs!" Esoom said cheerfully as he motioned Kagome to walk up to him. Kagome didn't move from her spot. She looked up at him like he was crazy. Oh wait…

"Do as he says…" Sesshomaru whispered so only Kagome could hear. She just nodded and swept Sesshomaru in her hands before standing up. Kagome gave a weak and fake smile towards Esoom, pretending like she knew what was going on.

She cautiously stepped on the first step of the stairs and began to ascend them. She gazed up occasionally to look at Esoom. She was now debating whether or not this was a good idea.

"Kagome you know I'm surprised at you" Esoom started saying, which broke Kagome's train of thought as she focused on him, "You know not to come early when your visiting me. By the way, where is Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was totally taken aback by this. He had been expecting them? Had he planned this whole entire bout of nonsense? Kagome's eyes narrowed. Alright, now this guy had gone too far. If this was true, he ruined her day as well. However, she didn't get a chance to speak.

"Esoom!" roared the tiny body in Kagome's hands. Kagome outstretched her hands and revealed the tiny body of Sesshomaru. Esoom's face turned to that of surprise. He then tapped his index finger to his chin, as he took on a look of deep thought. The realization struck him.

"OH! Is that day today?" He questioned aloud. Kagome looked at him with bewilderment.

"Is what day today?" Kagome asked. Esoom faced her, but said nothing. His trademark Cheshire smile brightened on his face. He just brought his hands behind his back and the smile grew.

Suddenly the sound of a loud explosion was heard. Kagome jolted from being startled. Then she noticed something that madder her even more worried. Esoom looked startled from the sound of the explosion as well. Apparently, this time it wasn't his doing.

"What on earth was that?"

…………………………..

_**WOOT (which is now the word of the year, thank-you)! This took forever for some reason, but eh. I wanted to get a lot done since we're getting so close to the end. However, I have some sad news. I am going to have to post-pone this story as well some of my other stories for a while. Not for very long! I just need to focus on my finals, so it might be 2 to 3 weeks before I can work on this story again. I apologize, but school must come first. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Review please!**_


	13. It's the FINAL COUNTDOWN!

"_**Chaos is a friend of mine." – Bob Dylan, Newsweek.**_

_**Willy Wonka: (singing) "There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination. Living there, you'll be free if you truly wish to be."**_

"_**If you don't kiss a girl on the first date, you're a gentleman. If you don't kiss her on the second date, you're gay!" – Ally Mcbeal**_

"_**From there to here, **__**  
**__**from here to there, **__**  
**__**funny things are everywhere."**__**  
**__**One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish (1960)**_

"_**The universe is full of magical things, patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper." – Eden Phillpotts**_

_**This is the first author's note I've ever done before starting the chapter, but this is a very special occasion. This is the ending chapter of "The Fluff". It is not the last chapter. That shall be an epilogue. Above are quotes I personally selected, because I felt they fit the past chapters and the up-coming one. I hope you've enjoyed this wacky adventure, and I'm almost reluctant to finish it, but the show must go on! Please read and Review. Yet most importantly, ENJOY!**_

………………………………………………__

Kagome stared blankly in horror at Esoom as he quietly stood there. How could he just stand there after hearing a sound like that? It sounded like a wrecking ball hammering into a herd of hippos, right before smashing a chicken coop. Esoom blinked again as he stared out of the basement doorway.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked looking at Esoom in disbelief. Said demon turned to look at her, entirely offended. He sniffed. Sesshomaru began to growl low again in Kagome's hands.

"I did absolutely nothing, thank-you very much. I would never intentionally try to destroy my own house," Esoom said. Sesshomaru stopped growling. There was a long pause of silence. Kagome took time to let the information to soak in.

"Destroy your house?" Kagome said, almost unsure of herself. If he wasn't destroying his own house that implied that currently someone beside himself was destroying his house. Either way, his poor house was a victim.

"Yes. As of right now, I believe my grandson and your brother have devastated my front entryway. There slowly making their approach. To think I just had this place remodeled. A shame really," Esoom said, as if reading Kagome's thoughts.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Kagome shouted as she pushed past Esoom to get through the basement door. Esoom wobbled at the top of the basement stairs before twirling around and following the panicked girl out the doorway. This should prove to be very interesting. A spectacle none had ever had the privilege to witness.

It was monstrous. It was gigantic. It was horribly disfigured. It chattered incoherently in a beastly drone. It hovered over the two young boys that now stood in the rubble of what had once been the front entryway. It made Kagome gasp in utter horror.

"What is that hideous thing?" Kagome choked out. It was by far one of the most horrid things she had seen in a fairly long time. And she had seen many horrible rancid things these past few years. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. A dark laugh left his tiny throat.

"It smells of Dust Bunnies…" Sesshomaru said simply. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked again at the grotesque being in front of her. She knew Sesshomaru was not joking with her. For one, He never joked. Secondly, at this time he seemed very serious; although fairly fluffy.

"Dust Bunnies?" Esoom said curiously as the creature lurched forward. Its gnarled furry paw swept the blonde-haired demon into its clutches. The two young by the creature's massive feet seemed un-effected by this.

"I bet you weren't expecting this, were you Grandfather?" Todd said confidently. Souta nodded his head with a smile on his face. The groaning beast stepped back, causing it's hold to loosen. Esoom hung haphazardly and upside down.

"Hmmm…This could be problematic," Esoom said aloud. As the blood started rushing to his head it began to turn his face a scarlet red. Kagome watched on in utter awe and utter disbelief. Sesshomaru watched the scene with complete amusement.

"Souta, Are those really the dust bunnies?" Kagome asked as she cautiously approached the two boys and the looming figure of the great yeti-ish thing. Souta bobbed his head up and down excitedly. Kagome blinked and Sesshomaru put on a sinister smirk.

"I see the hostage turned out to be useful after all. This is excellent, indeed. With the dust bunnies in my control it should be easy to finish this now," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly. Todd's eyes narrowed at the 'hostage' comment, but he said nothing. Kagome just huffed.

"I still don't get it. How on earth could that monstrosity be the dust-bunnies? I mean it looks like something out of a cheap horror film. How did you guys manage to morph those cute little dust bunnies into that?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.

"Actually it was really simple" Todd explained, "If dust can collect and accumulate itself together, why not dust bunnies?"

Sesshomaru was impressed. A small half-demon and human managed to think up a seemingly complicated matter in a simplistic way. They actually managed to outsmart the crazed maniac that started all this mess. Well, at least at this point it seemed they did…

Kagome studied the dust bunny yeti again. It was quite impressive, in an ugly freakish genetic mutant kind of way. Now that she thought about it, among the mass of gray and white fur of the beast, she saw an almost insignificant purple dot. Could it be that Ned dust bunny?

After admiring the work of two young boys, the group got back to the task at hand. The tiny furry mass that was currently Sesshomaru's new form shook with sadistic glee. Kagome tried not to let the giggles that were attempting to escape. The fur really did tickle.

"Well Esoom, It seems you've finally run out of luck. Your childish games shall be coming to an end. Out of all your madness it appears your own grandson has grown tired of it. We shall set things straight now. First off, you shall change me back to original form," Sesshomaru demanded. His condescending tone bit down harshly on Esoom, yet the other demon showed no sign of noticing.

The blonde-haired demon continued to sway in the yeti bunny's grip. His face was now turning a light shade of purple. His head was starting to hurt. He wished that he would be turned right side up soon. A goofy grin broke on his face. The group below him was taken aback.

"You'd think that in a situation like this I wouldn't be prepared in the least…" Esoom said cheerily the smile growing larger with every word that left his mouth. The room fell silent. This was not a good sign.

"What are you SUGGESTING?" Kagome spat "Are you saying you planned for a freakish dust bunny Mecca bursting through your front entryway and taking you in its hold so that you couldn't escape?"

Esoom laughed happily. With one of his free hands, he brushed through his silky blonde hair. The goofy smile still plastered on his face. Sesshomaru began to seethe. He found his dear old "friend" infuriating. There was no way he could have suspected this. There was no possible way.

"It's not a plan really. It's more of a song. A catchy little jingle if you will," Esoom said happily. Todd began to stutter, and willed him self not to cry in frustration. Kagome felt her hands tremble as Sesshomaru shook viciously. Souta was the first to react verbally.

"A song?" was all that managed to escape from Souta's lips. What more could be said? The distinct sound of Esoom clearing out his throat was heard. He ignored his pounding head, and focused on the task at hand. A toothy smile graced his face as he began to sing.

"_First I heard a boom,_

_You thought you brought my doom,_

_But you were wrong._

_You weren't prepared for my song._

_Tra-la-la-la-la-la!"_

Kagome bit her lip. Sesshomaru was not helping the situation. All the shaking he was doing was starting to tickle her skin more and more. She didn't know how long she could hold it in. Her eyes fell to her brother and Todd. The two boys seemed completely shocked. And perhaps a tad mortified…

"_You got to turn that frown upside-down,_

_We're headed to Dust Bunny town,_

_You got to Hip-Hip-Hippity-Hop,_

_You got to Dance Boo-boo-bippity-bop._

_Tra-la-la-la-la-la!"_

That is when it happened. The most unexpected thing to ever occur. Well, the most unexpected thing to happen on this topsy-turvy day. The dust bunny yeti started swaying from side to side. A happy little grin shown on it's face. Apparently it was enjoying the song. Esoom was beginning to gain control, through song!

"_You got to get rid of that frown,_

_Think of a happy little clown,_

_But not the scary kind,_

_And that's just fine._

_Tra-la-la-la-la-la!"_

Kagome couldn't help it. She started to giggle lightly. She tried to laugh softly so no-one would notice. However with two demons and a half-demon in the room, the idea was better said than done. Esoom smiled and continued singing, Sesshomaru growled, and Todd turned his head to look at her with disgust.

"_Dust Bunnies livin' under the couch,_

_Come on Sesshy don't be such a grouch,_

_Come on and feel the sunshine,_

_It is so divine._

_You've Got―"_

"Got to be kidding me…" Todd said as he continued to watch his grandfather make a complete fool of himself, while insulting people in the room at the same time. Kagome tried biting her lip again. Sesshomaru had glared at her through the furry mass that covered his tiny gold eyes. Now not only was he insulted by her giggling (which was technically his fault for tickling her with his fluffy fur!), Esoom had taken a personal shot at him. This was too much. The song continued.

By this time the dust bunnies had begun to sway more and more. Seemingly to dance in an almost drunken manner, from the immense size of itself. A loud 'thud' was heard as the dust bunny Yeti dropped Esoom so it could begin to shake its arms back in forth to the jingle of the song.

"_We're headed down to Bunny Town,_

_Come on our king take your crown,_

_This is the time to clown around,_

_Watch as they tumble to the ground._

_Tra-la-la-la-la-la Tra-la-la-la-la-la_

_Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"_

With the last of the song sung, the dust bunnies did just as it said. The dancing was becoming to much of a jolt for them. The collected dust bunnies began to break apart, each falling apart as their separate parts. Esoom picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off. The song had worked its magic.

Todd and Souta watched in shock as their one plan fell literally to pieces. The worst part was that the dust bunnies were just chirping happily as if nothing was wrong. Some were still even in mid-dance. Their little dust bunny's minds off in a blissful place as they chanted the mystical song to themselves. All unaware of their dust bunny king's boiling anger.

"I will not stand for this. Why do you torment me? Why have you always tormented me this way? Esoom you have made me look like a fool, today. I was never meant to play the fool. That has always has been your job!" Sesshomaru roared from the tiny fluffiness that was his body. Kagome tried her best not to laugh from the tickle. This would be a very inappropriate time.

Esoom sighed and placed his hands on his hips. With small careful steps, so as not to step on one of the dust bunnies sprawled out all over the place, he made his way over to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I'm sad to say you've missed the point of my little song," Esoom said calmly. Sesshomaru continued to shake with powerful un-relenting fury. Kagome held on to her resolve as best should could, so that she wouldn't burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I only understand that your song was for me to look completely foolish. I am only thankful that noone of importance is in this world. I would not like to be seen as I am!" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome frowned. She wasn't anyone of importance?

"No, Sorry. Once again you are mistaken. The song was a way for me to say that it's time to chill and relax. Take a chance to calm yourself," Esoom said beaming. Kagome felt Sesshomaru shift in her palm. She knew that if Esoom had just been a tad bit closer, the demon lord would have jumped him.

"Wait…So the song wasn't a plot to escape the clutches of the mutant dust bunny?" Souta asked curiously. Esoom looked over at Kagome's little brother. His face contorted into a strange look and he scratched his head.

"Ah no, those were the two purposes for the song. Although, if it was just to cool Sesshomaru down it would have been very impressive," Esoom said smiling. No matter the distance, Sesshomaru didn't care. He took the leap of faith from Kagome's open palms. Kagome gasped as she saw the tiny poof that was Sesshomaru fly through the air only to make it half-way between her and Esoom.

There was no fear. Sesshomaru had let his anger take hold of him. He was prepared for the end results. He watched as the floor came closer and closer. The dust bunnies squealed in horror. With all the rubble littered everywhere, their poor king could get injured!

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried. Lifting her feet off the ground, she dived for the little popple Sesshomaru. Esoom watched this with interest. Souta and Todd were confused. A loud "thump" was heard and soon the area was permeated with chalky dust from the fallen walls.

Once the dust was cleared, the group looked down to find Kagome crumpled on the ground. She was covered in debris and the white chalky powder. The dust bunnies had circled around her and were cheering happily. Sitting in the middle of her open hands was a very surprised dust bunny king.

"Well that an interesting turn of events…" Esoom said offhandedly. Kagome cough sending out a puff of dust in front of her. Shakily she stood up. Her knees had scrapped against the rubble so her knees were bleeding slightly, but she was okay for the most part. A sigh left her lips.

"Please…Please…" Kagome started to say with a tone of total desperation, "Can you just make everything right? This day has been anything, but calm and relaxing. Trust me I should know. This day has been nothing but chaotic, destructive, and completely insane,"

Esoom smiled. This girl was a good match for the stuffy old demon that was his friend. She had fire. She had a sensible head. She was willing to jump into harms way. He had known they'd be a good pair for the longest time now. Yet, today was finally the day he'd get to witness the start of it.

"Grandfather, I have been apart of this insanity to. Just let them be. Set things straight. At least make life at a reasonable level of normality," Todd said. He thought back to getting attacked by dust bunnies and getting tied up. A deep frown came to his face. Yes, he wanted there to be calm in this hurricane as well.

"Alright. I will have Sesshomaru change back and I will grant him the ability to go back where he belongs. On one condition…." Esoom said. Everyone in the room groaned. There was a condition? Kagome breathed in deeply.

"Fine. At this point I'll do anything. This day has gone on for far too long. To think that originally I left…err…that place I go to avoid things like this. It's really too much," Kagome droned. She didn't care what it was. Get it over with and get out that was her plan.

"True Loves First Kiss," Esoom said plainly. Kagome blanched. What did he just say? Sesshomaru bristled in the middle of Kagome's palm. The two younger boys looked at each-other and stuck their tongues out in disgust, while making gagging noises.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, hoping for some strange reason she had heard the crazed blonde demon incorrectly. Esoom just gave a big toothy grin as he tilted his head to the side. The dust bunnies cooed happily to themselves.

"In order to reverse Sesshomaru's transformation, he must receive a kiss from a beautiful maiden. It was my idea really. I just love the enchantment I put over him. I had gotten the idea from that old tale about the frog prince," Esoom replied exuberantly.

A silence filled the small enclosure. The birds outside could be heard chirping happily. Truly it wasn't too hard to hear the birds. There just happened to be a large gaping hole in the front of Esoom's house. Even Sesshomaru, was not making a sound. There were no growls or fury filled shakings. Nothing.

"That's a bit too fairy-talish for me. Can't we do something else? I mean…" but Kagome was cut off.

"Kagome. Just do as he says. I know that you wish to end this as much as I do. Once this is done with, I can return to where I need to be," Sesshomaru said. His tone was serious and final. Kagome's eyes fell to her hands. She didn't say anything, but nodded her head.

Kagome lifted her hands so the dust bunny king Sesshomaru was level to her face. She took a second to think about what she was doing. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, she leaned her head in. Puckering her lips she put a light kiss on where she imagined Sesshomaru's mouth was.

A puff of smoke filled the air. Soon Kagome felt warm lips against her own. She relished in the feeling for a moment or two. Then slowly she slowly peeked her eyes open. She wasn't even aware she had closed them. Blue met gold as Kagome broke the kiss. It really was Sesshomaru. The golden eyes, long silver hair, and the odd markings. She traced a finger against the marking on his cheek.

Then reality slaps her back in the face.

"Uh……." Souta and Todd intelligently said. Esoom quirked a brow and walked over to one of his demolished windows. He ripped off one of the dirtied curtains from the framing. Walking back over to Kagome and Sesshomaru, he held out the piece of cloth. Sesshomaru and Kagome look over at Esoom.

"My good man, would you like some trousers?" Esoom asked as he handed Sesshomaru the piece of curtain. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked down. Kagome squeaked and turned around with a blush on her face. She forgot that Sesshomaru was obviously naked. Esoom stifled a chuckle.

"I think that would most likely be for the best…" Sesshomaru said as he draped the curtain around his hips. His gaze shifted to the girl who now had her back to him. He could see the tips of her ears were pink. This amused him for some reason.

After getting Sesshomaru into modern clothes or any clothes for that matter, once again it was time to depart. Or at least attempt to. Kagome was still embarrassed. She tried not to show it, but it wasn't working too well. The group now stood in front of Esoom before they made their exit.

"So now you'll do the second part of the plan right? We can go unseal the well now. It's close to evening. I want to get this over with before the sun down," Kagome said. Esoom had been crouched over the ground seemingly picking up something. He stood and turned around to face Kagome, while stuffing whatever it was he had been picking up into his pocket.

"Well personally, I won't be unsealing the well" Esoom continued before he could be interrupted by protest, "Technically, my younger self 500 years before now is currently unsealing the well as we speak,"

Kagome almost choked. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Now in his new attire, he confidently marched over to Esoom and took grip of his neck. Angry golden eyes glared into forest green. Esoom smiled sheepishly.

"You are saying that you've known this was going to happen all along. That all of this was going to happen. Yet, you just let it. No wonder you were seemingly prepared for such a horrendous thing like a dust bunny Yeti. You are not wise, just an excellent cheater," Sesshomaru bit out angrily.

"You can't change fate my friend. I was not entirely sure of the events of today; I only knew bits and pieces. Also, I wasn't entirely sure when today was" Esoom said, and then he whispered the last part so only Sesshomaru would hear, "Plus you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss…"

Sesshomaru's lips turned into a thin line. No words left his mouth. With one last squeeze on Esoom's neck, he let go. Esoom tumbled to the ground. Sesshomaru turned to the gapping hole in the house. He prepared to leave. Kagome continued to stare at Esoom as he got up from the ground.

"I just don't understand why you did all this…" Kagome said honestly. Esoom dusted himself off, and put his hands in his pocket. He smiled and walked over towards Kagome. He stopped in front of Kagome for a second, before embracing her.

"I have my reasons…" He said sweetly, as he took one of his hands out of his pocket and dug it into Kagome's hair. A growl was heard. Kagome blushed slightly by the intimate touching. Suddenly she felt a tug on her wrist as she was ripped away from Esoom.

"Come Miko. We have to get back to your place of living and go through the well. My patience has left me," Sesshomaru said in a slightly tempered tone. Kagome said nothing as she allowed Sesshomaru to drag her away. They would get to the well soon enough.

…………………………………

_500 years earlier…_

Inuyasha roared with anger. He wiped away persistently at the water Esoom had spat at him. Esoom was able to pull the same trick on the other brother. The blonde demon laughed happily as he patted his water canteen. Inuyasha huffed and started heading back to Kaede's village.

"You're insane. I don't know what you're doing around here, but leave soon. I have things to do and I don't want you bothering me with your nonsense. I hope you find Sesshomaru and then you can go bother him…" Inuyasha mumbled as he walked away.

He had stumbled on Esoom lurking around the well that afternoon. He wasn't sure what Esoom was doing there. The older demon had apparently been waiting for Sesshomaru, which was preposterous. Inuyasha had determined that Esoom wasn't really a threat, just his annoying old safe. So now he left the blonde demon alone.

Esoom made sure Inuyasha was gone before skipping over to the well. Lifting his hands over it, he began to undo his enchantment. He was sure Sesshomaru had been tortured enough for the day. He wondered what it was like in the other world Inuyasha described to him. With one last word, he was done.

Esoom started walking away. He didn't want to face Sesshomaru's wrath when he came back. For some reason, he grabbed his neck unintentionally. He blinked and removed his hand. That's when he saw the light emitting from the well. Not knowing what to do, he jumped into the nearest tree.

Two figures popped out of the old well. It was a young woman and Sesshomaru, Esoom noted. He wondered if this woman was the "Kagome" Inuyasha had mentioned to him the other day. He watched their interaction from his perch on the tree.

Kagome held onto Sesshomaru for just a little bit longer than needed. Then she let go of him. Sesshomaru didn't feel like climbing out of the well, so they had jumped. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru looked very relieved to back in his own time.

"Well you're back home…" Kagome said, unsure of what else she could have said. She stood there awkwardly as she waited for Sesshomaru to say anything. His golden eyes stared at her for a moment, before falling to her knees.

"You are still injured," Sesshomaru said plainly before gesturing to Kagome's scraped up knees. They did look pretty bad from all the dirt and debris mixed into the blood, but Kagome didn't find it too painful. Pink tinted as Kagome remembered how she had gotten the injuries.

"Ah, it's nothing a few band-aids can't fix. Really I think the only thing bothering me is my hair. It's making my head really itchy for some reason. Probably from all the crap from the wreckage," Kagome said, scratching her head for effect and shaking her hair. Neither noticed the object that fell out of Kagome's hair as she did this.

"Hmm…It's more likely from that insane fool touching you hair before we left," Sesshomaru snapped with distaste. Esoom wondered who this insane fool was. Sesshomaru must really not like him. Kagome giggled slightly, but then she quieted down.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye" Kagome said. She gave a weak smile and held out her hand. Sesshomaru eyed the hand stretched out in front of him. When the demon lord did not respond, Kagome started to lower her hand in embarrassment. Then something unexpected happened.

Esoom was caught off guard as he stared from his perch on the tree. He had never known his friend to do anything like that. Sesshomaru had beat out the kind of the unexpected in one swift move. This did not happen very often.

All Kagome felt was the soft cushion of another body against her own. All that registered in her mind was that Sesshomaru was holding her. It was a nice feeling and a strange one at the same time. Shyly she embraced him back, and engulfed herself in his warmth.

They stayed like that for a minute or two as Esoom watched stunned. Perhaps his little plan for Sesshomaru had worked. This was wonderful. The couple broke apart. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and bit her lip. She could not speak.

"I am somewhat aware that most likely we shall cross paths again, Kagome" Sesshomaru said, "But for now this is farewell,"

The great demon lord turned to face west. With one last glance back, he began his journey back to his stronghold. Kagome watched in awe as Sesshomaru disappeared into the trees. She sighed happily.

Walking over to the well she put a leg over the side. She still had a week and a couple of days off from the shard hunt. Luckily for her and Sesshomaru, they wouldn't have anything to do with dust bunnies for a long time. A break was really welcoming.

Kagome disappeared into the depths of the well, and that is when Esoom jumped out of his hiding spot. He casually strolled over to the well, where the scene he had just watched took place. He looked down into the well and then off towards where Sesshomaru had made his exit.

"Curious…" Esoom said as he stood up straight. Suddenly he thought he heard a tiny voice. He looked around him. Where had it come from? What was it saying? That's when he noticed it, a tiny little purple spot hidden in the grass.

"What did you find curious?" asked the little purple puff. Esoom raised a brow as he crouched beside the tiny intriguing little creature. Was this the object that had fallen out of Kagome's hair? He thought it looked a bit purplish.

"What are you?" Esoom asked, ignoring the creature's first question. The little purple puff made a twittering noise and shook its tiny frame. With a single hop it bounded onto Esoom's knee.

"My name is Ned, and I'm a dust bunny…" the purple puff said confidently. Esoom sniffed. He took his right index finger and poked Ned. The dust bunny made the twittering noise again, but this one seemed mirthful.

"A dust bunny? I've never heard of such a thing…" Esoom said as he studied Ned a bit further.

So, Ned took this time to explain. He talked about the history of dust bunnies. He talked about the prophecy. He talked about what had happened recently to his dust bunny brethren. He weaved the tale of the beginning of what would become the Dust Bunny King's and future Queen's relationship.

_**Well, that's the ending chapter. The epilogue is next. I'm not making it a very long detailed epilogue. It's going to be short and sweet. Pretty much, just a little side story that ties up all the loose ends. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought about it. Btw, I have some pictures I originally drew for "The Fluff" before writing it. Kind of like the inspiration. You can check it out at here:**_

_**http://girlyjames. **_


	14. Epilogue

_Years Later…_

The epic battle to defeat Naraku was long and hard, but they did it. Everyone was ecstatic. Then came the decision on whether or not to stay in the past or the present. All and all they were difficult trials. Yet, there was one thing that made a difference. Or was it that one person.

A small girl skipped happily through a field of flowers. A smile plastered onto her face. A sparkle twinkled in her honey-gold eyes. Her long ebony hair flowed in the wind. Her adorable ears that popped out of her hair twitched from the winds tickling.

"Rin!!!! Come look at these flowers, they are so very pretty!" the little girl said with a toothy grin. An older girl ran over in pursuit of the tiny explorer. She looked to be in her teen years, and a smile graced her lips.

Rin knelt down by the little girl as the other picked about the flowers greedily. She gathered of red, yellow, and violet. Suddenly the girl saw something in the distance. Her eyes brightened and she tottered off into the distance.

"Usagi! Where are you going? Don't run off without me…" Rin shouted as she tried to stand up. She attempted to keep her balance and then thrust herself forward. She chased after the little girl.

"I see a pretty blue flower that looks like mommy's eyes!" the little girl gurgled happily as she disappeared behind the tree. Rin slightly panicked as she watched the girl fade into the trees and started sprinting faster.

Rin panted as she finally caught up to the girl. Breathing deeply she gazed around till she spotted the girl crouched over something. Rin quirked a brow and slowly walked over. A surprised look came to her as she eyed what the little girl was looking at.

"What is it?" Usagi asked innocently with wide wonder filled eyes.

"I'm not sure…"

…………………………………..

The two sat across from each other. Golden eyes stared back into forest green. The stare down continued for a moment till one pair of eyes looked away. A knock was heard at the door. A new figure walked into the room.

Her ebony hair was put into a messy bun. Her hands laid at her side as she sauntered over in her simple foam green kimono. A light smile graced her lips and there was a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"You two aren't going to kill each other are you?" Kagome said jokingly as she leaned over her mate's shoulders. His long silver hair tickled her neck and her smile grew brighter. She felt an arm encircle her waist and bring her closer.

"Ah Kagome, if only the thought of your dear Sesshomaru killing me was not the first thing to come to mind. Sadly, that is not the case. I would have thought after getting rid of some of his sexual tension like I planned, it would have made him a tad less irritable," Esoom said.

"Yes, surprisingly you're the only one that makes me irritable…" Sesshomaru grumbled. Kagome let loose her giggles. Sesshomaru shifted his golden eyes towards her and a miniscule smile came to his face.

A crash was heard from outside the room. The startled trio turned to the door where a little hanyou girl burst through. A huge grin was on her face and something was clutched in her hands. She was giggling so much her cheeks were a rosy hue.

An exhausted Rin came panting after little Usagi. She wondered vaguely if she had been this exuberant when she was younger. She was starting to kind of feel sorry for Jaken, and felt the urge to apologize profusely to him after this.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, she's a fast one. She was so excited to show you what she found," Rin said finally catching her breath. Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru and walked over to her daughter. She put a hand on her little girl's cheek and crouched down to her level.

Usagi bit her lip to suppress some of her giggles and looked at her father expectantly. Sesshomaru let a real smile grace his face and he waved his daughter over. The little girl happily rushed over to daddy, forcing her poor mother to follow after her. Esoom watched with interest. He was the girl's godfather after all.

Kagome smirked. She couldn't help it. She knew very well that Sesshomaru had a soft spot when their daughters' were involved. First it had been about Rin, and then they were blessed with another little ball of joy. The fool would never admit such a thing to anyone though.

"Show me what you have found Usagi," Sesshomaru said in a soft tone. Rin clasped her hands together and stood to the wayside. She was curious as to what her father's reaction would be to the little surprise they had found.

"Is it a butterfly? A pretty flower? A shiny stone from the pond?" Kagome guessed as she eyed her little angel. Usagi had shaken her head at every suggestion thrown at her. When both her father and mother had run out of guesses, they looked towards Rin for an answer.

"Why don't you just show them Usagi? They're never going to guess it…" Rin said in a bubbly voice. Sesshomaru and Kagome turned to look at each other. They wouldn't be able to guess it? What could it possibly be?

That is when Usagi finally opened up her hands. When her parents and godfather got a good look at what was there, they each reacted differently. Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers, Sesshomaru dug his claws into the desk, and Esoom seemed very amused. Usagi giggled again. The thing in her hands was very ticklish. Her mother would know first hand.

"But how?"

"That's Impossible!"

"I think it's adorable!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru both turned their heads at the same time to give Esoom 'the look'. He smiled sheepishly. Usagi waited anxiously to be acknowledged again and balanced herself on the balls of her feet. Then she proceeded to sway back and forth.

"Rin said you could tell me what it is!" Usagi said. She walked over to her father's desk and placed the tiny creature on it. It was itty bitty. Its white and purple spotted fur looked soft to the touch. Its small bunny ears poked out of the furry mass.

"It's a dust bunny…" Kagome almost whispered. It was a lot smaller than the other ones she had seen a few years prior. This one must have been a baby. She wondered where the baby had come from. Sesshomaru continued just to stare at it.

Usagi had picked up what her mother had said with her little ears. They wiggled on top of her head, and the dust bunny on the desk followed her actions and wiggled its own ears. Usagi laughed happily and clapped her hands.

"Dust Bunny!" she cooed aloud. Suddenly the little poof sniffed around and bombarded over to Sesshomaru. It chattered happily and crawled up his arm. Sesshomaru eyed the creature curiously, but did nothing to stop it.

"The creature knows its King!" Esoom chuckled deeply, "Long live the Dust Bunny King!"

Rin watched the scene with amusement. Her ears perked up at the last part and she smiled. She remembered the tales her dear old' "uncle" Esoom told. They were always about this magical kingdom under the couch. She would have never guessed there was some truth in them. For some reason, she also vaguely remembered the horror stories about "uncle" Esoom from Inuyasha and her father.

"The dust bunny likes daddy!" Usagi said with glee as she bounced up and down. The tiny dust bunny had started cooing and rubbing itself against Sesshomaru's cheek. The small group couldn't help it. They burst out into laughter.

Kagome could barely contain herself. She was still weary of any more dust bunny encounters, yet she couldn't help but think she wouldn't be here right now if not for them. Esoom continued to chuckle aloud. Rin giggled along with her little sister. Soon enough, even Sesshomaru couldn't stand the onslaught of laughter.

His laugh was deep and smooth. It was a sound rarely heard, and it warmed the hearts of those around him. The laughter died down after a minute or two. The dust bunny had waddled back over to the middle of the desk and gazed around the room at the "Giants". It chattered to itself.

Esoom reached over the desk and picked up the small creature into his hand. He moved his fingertips lightly across the creature to pet it. A smile flickered onto his face. He was happy to know that none of this would have happened without his helpful input.

He remembered what the dust bunny Ned had said, when he had stumbled upon him that day. Ned said that He had placed the dust bunny in Kagome's hair in the future. Ned said he had done it, so that this cycle could continue to happen. That way the cycle would always end in a happy ending.

"This started with dust bunnies; it might as well end with dust bunnies…"

……………………………..

_The End_


End file.
